


GSW Oneshot Compilation

by Irishluck29



Category: Girls und Panzer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishluck29/pseuds/Irishluck29
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots that follow along side the main story Great Senshado War. These oneshots will focus on details and events that were glossed over in the main story. I recommend you read the main story first.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I recommend you read the book Great Senshado War first or else some of these one-shots won't make sense.  
Takes place during chapter 4

Border Between Little Finland and Pravda  
January 18th 

Mika was laying prone on her stomach in a small bush in a dense forest, the snow was a few feet tall around her. A small but ferocious snowstorm had started just a few minutes ago obscuring the vision of anybody not use to this weather. She knew that Mikko and Aki lay a few feet to her left and right respectfully. 

Bringing some binoculars to her face she looked at the small camp of Pravda troops. She was sure Miho suspected that Pravda was going to attack them at some point especially with what she had said in the meeting, Katyusha certainly hadn't liked that. 

The camp had 50-75 tents with a dozen trucks and a few dozen tanks mostly consisting of BT-5 and T-60 with a few BT-7 sprinkled in there. They were in the middle of a small clearing that they had made by cutting the trees in this dense forest. She knew that they were also very isolated from any other Pravda troops as other scouts had confirmed. 

She looked up at the sun and saw that it was starting to set, in a few more hours night would fall and she and her crew would sneak into the base and subtly sabotage as many tanks, trucks, and weapons as possible before they would book it out of the camp. Of course, they were gonna steal a few things on the way out, they wouldn't be Jatkosota otherwise.  
————————————————————————  
Nightfall

Mikko started crawling forward towards the campsite, she was in charge of ensuring as many of the tanks would be rendered inoperable and stealing one of the BT-7. Jatkosota could definitely use any tanks they could get since they had been rendered back to simple Renault Ft and Vickers 6 ton tanks, on top of that they had a very lackluster amount of the tanks a measly 70 tanks were in their possession. 

Being only a few feet away from one of the tents near where the tanks were parked she heard some soft whispering ahead of her. The System had taught each of the girls their own specific language, it was why she was able to speak fluent Finnish now and why she was currently hearing Russian.

Crouching behind one of the tents she peaked past it to the small campfire close by where two girls sat huddled up looking as if they were freezing to death. Mikko had to thank Mika's insistence that everybody builds an immunity to the extreme cold or else her teeth would surely be chattering loud enough to warn everybody nearby. 

Pulling her pistol out she started sneaking her way to the tanks, grabbing the wrench of her belt on the way there. Once behind one of the tanks, she started her work carefully and quietly pulling the wire mesh off and started to mess around with the engines so when they started they would break or even blow up. She was planning to block up the cannons too so when they were fired the cannons would burst.   
————————————————————————  
Aki, near the supplies

Aki shook her head as she looked at all the unpacked ammo crates, clearly, this was a camp of recruits or else they would have unpacked all this stuff. Half of the crates were still in the trucks. Grabbing one of the crates she started dragging it away towards the forest for some scouts to pick up later. The rest went into one of the trucks that she would drive away with Mika. 

After around an hour of hard labor with the snow obscuring her movements she was finished with her main job and started working on the piles of guns just sitting inboxes. She rolled her eyes at how unprepared these people were. That took another hour of hard labor to place them in the forests spread around and dug near some specific trees that she had marked for the scouts to pick up later. 

After that was all done she sat near the truck she would leave in, a Molotov Cocktail next to her a zippo lighter in her left hand and a small pistol laying in her lap her hand loosely wrapped around it. 

She couldn't believe that these Pravda forces had been so ill-prepared that they only had 2 guards huddled by the fire. Clearly, they hadn't been told of the rivalry between Pravda and Jatkosota and how deep it ran, although most of the time it was a friendly one it had started off as a deep feud between the two when Finland and Russia had gone to war during World War 2. It's been back and forth ever since, going a few years of being friendly and then back to feuding. 

Shaking her head Aki focused on the here and now and waited for Mika to give the signal, then she would throw her Molotov onto some of the spare crates that she had piled together containing the extra ammo and weapons that she wouldn't have time to move.  
————————————————————————  
Mika near the trucks

Mika was currently under one of the trucks pulling at certain parts, creating a subtle gas leak and cutting the brakes. Anybody who drove these trucks would most certainly crash. Passing by Aki she noticed Mikko finishing up some of the tanks sabotages as she sneaked into the biggest tent. 

A bayonet in her hand while the other one held a Zippo lighter, looking around she made sure she was alone before she sneaked up to the table that contained stacks of papers and letters most likely from Little Moskva (Moscow) and she stuffed them into her pockets, looking over at the radio she popped the panel open and grabbed a handful of wires and pulled her knife through them cutting them in half before putting the panel back on.   
She was about to leave when her foot hit a small box, looking down she saw some Russian written on it, opening the box she pulled out a uniform. 

Having only needed to think about it for more that one second she grabbed the box and made her way out of the tent and back to the truck stuffing it in between some of the other boxes she was about to give the signal when she saw Mikko hiding behind one of the tanks as two of the Pravda girls had made they're way there. 

Trusting Mikko to be okay she took this opportunity to check each tent for the one that contained food, finding the cooking tent she ducked into it and made her way to the back of the rather large tent. Using her knife she cut away just enough of the fabric so she could slip through it. 

Aligning the boxes next to the hole she crawled through it and grabbed three boxes of food and made her way back to the truck and had put the food into the truck just in time to hear two thundering gunshots break through the soft hissing of the snow falling.  
————————————————————————  
Mikko

Mikko had just finished sabotaging the last tank right next to the BT-7 she was gonna steal, she had just fitted the wire mesh back onto the engine block when she heard two voices behind her. Spinning around and grabbing her pistol which had rested right next to the engine block she saw the two Pravda guards which she had thought had gone back to the campfire right behind her both of them holding a rifle. 

She cursed under her breath as the girls pointed their rifles at her, they were shaking both from the cold and having caught and intruder. Adrenaline pumping through each of the girls. Mikko barely had time to think as her body reacted, she pulled the trigger twice as she rolled off the tank onto the ground. 

She hit the ground hard, losing her breath for a few seconds but she heard two other bodies thud on the ground. One of the girls was screaming out in pain. Getting back up she glanced at the girls and saw that she shot one in the chest her eyes were glassy and already a pool of blood had started staining the snow surrounding the girl. The other one was shot in the shoulder was blabbering and crying as she clutched her wound. She cringed at the sight of them both a bit of bile rising up her throat, swallowing it down she remembered Mika orders of not allowing anybody that saw them live. 

She leveled the gun once more squeezed the trigger and muttered a small prayer for both girls that lay dead in the ground. Turning around she rushed over to the BT-7 opened the hatch to the driver's seat. 

She threw her pistol into the tank and stumbled around with her Zippo lighter and her Molotov as her hands were shaking both tools at what she had just done. Flipping the Zippo lighter open a small flame flickered and was brought to the cloth at the end of the bottle setting it on fire, she spotted one of the BT-7 and chucked it, it crashed into the tank and small fire immediately erupted on the engine block. 

Diving into the driver's seat she quickly started the engine not paying attention at the girls exiting their tents all groggy and panicked. The engine roared to life as she pressed on the gas and the tank lurched forward. A shot or two pinged against the tank as it raced past the girls into the forest and towards the Jatkosota border.   
————————————————————————  
Aki next to her "new" truck

Aki briskly got up as she heard the two gunshots, the snow fell off her as she grabbed her Molotov and lit the cloth at the end of it and lobbed it at the crates of ammo. Picking up her gun she slid into the driver's seat and started hot-wiring the truck. Although this was Mikko's expertise she could get by as a driver and everybody in the tankery team learned the basics of thievery.

She heard another gunshot as Mika slid next to her slamming her door behind her. The truck started and Aki slammed the gas pedal to the floor as the truck lurched forward and headed towards the forest leaving tracks in the snow behind them that would be covered come morning. 

As they were making they're way out of the base she heard the ammunition start to cook off as small explosions happened in the camp, looking in the mirror it looked as if Mika had set off both the command tent and the food tent on fire.

26/08/2020


	2. The Strain of Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions and actions of the Commonwealth and United Saunders Alliance to the war.

Little Britain   
February 1st near midday  
Darjeeling's office

Darjeeling was sitting in her office preparing some policies that she would need to propose to the Tea Garden members so they can vote on the next actions for them to take. She was also hoping to gather some of their GI6 members and organize them to start spying on Kuromorimine. 

Putting her pen to the paper she started writing when suddenly an out of breath Pekoe burst into the room slamming the door open. Darjeeling looked up worried for her friend her pen having been discarded, she was already pouring Pekoe her favourite tea (Orange pekoe obviously). 

"They've invaded Little Poland, Kuromorimine crossed the border this morning and are blitzing through them" 

Darjeeling almost dropped the kettle as the news hit her, she had been expecting them to at least wait in till the snow melted, it would make all their attacks a bit less costly and supplies could move quicker. Although perhaps they were relying on supprised to win them the day, no matter what this meant that they would need to quicken the evacuation. 

"Here's some tea Pekoe to calm down the nerves, can you get me Admiral Hood on call for me"

The St-Gloriana Sailors club had decided to name themselves after famous British ships. Admiral Hood was a fairly young girl being in the second year and who had shown outstanding knowledge in naval warfare. 

Pekoe grabbed the tea and answered "Right away Darjeeling"

A few minutes past in which multiple plans flew through her mind, Little Poland would fall and there's not much to be done about that but she was currently hoping that perhaps they could get the majority of the Bonple army out of they're. 

The phone rang and she picked up hearing the voice of her Admiral "Darjeeling have we had a change of plans, Pekoes sounded a bit frazzled" 

"As of 6 Am this morning we have been at war with Kuromorimine Reich and Ooarai Empire, I want you to send as many transport ships as possible to Little Danzig, use Escorts and cruisers as escorts. You are also cleared to start blockading actions and to engage enemy fleets."

"Understood Commander, we'll send the Kuromorimine fleet to the bottom of the sea and get those Bonple soldiers back to Little Britain" 

"I'll have our ships out of port by tonight and on our way to Little Danzing. Is that all Darjeeling?" 

"Yes, godspeed Hood" 

"For St-Gloriana and the Commonwealth" 

————————————————————————  
Little USA   
February 4th 

Kay had received a report from her Intelligence department concerning the war that had just been declared between Kuromorimine and The Commonwealth. Ooarai had joined Kuromorimine and The Confederation joined The Commonwealth. 

Now she was currently arguing with the school president who was refusing to allow her to send supplies to St-Gloriana, stupid girl had decided that they should try to join up with Kuromorimine and take Maple Academy. 

As if they could just betray their ally like that, who did she think Saunders was like. She was currently trying to find a way to force the girl to resign from the president spot.... it would allow her to sweep in and claim it for herself allowing her to decide how saunders should act. She practically did the girl's job afterwards and everyone knew the president was simply delegating her responsibilities to Kay. 

A thought seems to have come out of nowhere and she realized that the president would most likely accept it if she worded it as some humanitarian act for the starving girls, of course, the president would delegate that to her and she would be able to order people to sneak guns and ammunition onto the ships that would be full of food.   
She would need Naomi's division to do this as she would be loyal to her first and she would need Alisa to plant a spy or two in the President's trusted circle of friends. This could take a while to kick her out of the office.

She ordered one of the radio operator "try to get me Darjeeling on the phone please" 

She spends around half an hour at her desk getting plans ready and getting the humanitarian supplies approved by the president as well as the admiral on board for sending them to Little Britain. 

She was finally able to contact Darjeeling and the phone. 

"Her Darjeeling its Kay" 

"Please tell me you have some good news, dealing with the St-Gloriana council and the situation in Little Poland is.... annoying " Her voice sounded tired as if she hadn't been having good nights of sleep recently. 

"Probably not the best news out there but I got some good news. I got some *ahem* relief supplies sent to you which includes food and basic necessities" Kay spoke with an eager tone

"Not that I don't appreciate this Kay but I don't need those things right now," she asked slightly confused

"Well, Darjeeling if some.... extra gifts that would be very useful for war are found in said ships that would help you.... engage with your foe, that would be awfully useful" Kay had a smirk on her lips

"that.... that would be very useful, we're struggling to arm all the Bonple soldiers in Little Danzig as it is, not to mention all the problems with them having to ditch equipment." Darjeeling had hope in her voice 

"Sadly Saunders can't officially send any equipment over to you since the president wishes for us to stay neutral" Kay's voice was uncharacteristically neutral

"Ah, I understand Kay. I hope you can solve those problems quickly" 

"Me too Darjeeling, me too" there was a small sigh from Kay as she said her goodbye from her friend. 

————————————————————————  
February 6th  
Darjeeling

Darjeeling slammed her phone onto its base, for one of the few times in her life she felt a burning rage flowing through her, that little pathetic girl had decided to invade them. Probably made a deal with the devil to have her invade them. 

Pouring herself an extra-strong tea with no sugar or milk she started sipping her drink, the forces in Little Egypt now needed to be split between defending the west from Anzio and the East from Pravda. 

She would also have to try and evacuate all the Girls from Little Klaipeda. Pravda invading her threw so many wrenches in her plan... Pravda and Kuromorimine's navy could even potentially rival theirs, GI6 hadn't had time to infiltrate them thoroughly yet so there wasn't a lot of information that she had available to her.

Taking a final sip of her tea she proceeded to start making a plan to show to the council, she would need to start gathering some powers for her to bypass the council. It would certainly make this easier compared to having debates and voting sessions almost every day non-stop.

————————————————————————  
February 9th   
Kay

Kay walked into the meeting room, she sat down in her seat to the right of the student president. The other members in this meeting were Diana the general of they're arm forces, Joanne the admiral of Saunders Navy, the president herself called Jane as well as 10 others who are part of the student government. 

The meeting started as it usually did with a bunch of diddly dallying, soon it fell on the main topic in the room. The war in Little Europe. 

The president stood up " I believe our best course of action is to attack St-Gloriana and take Little Canada and Little Australia, we would be keeping our treaty with the Imperial Sun and even though we would be breaking one with St-Gloriana it was signed without my permission" 

One of the representatives stood up "why don't we just do nothing, we let them weaken each other and attack them when they are all nice and weak"

There were a lot of people siding with one or the other of the opinions when Kay stood up. Silence reigned in the room, Kay was usually carefree and didn't pay attention to the politics as well as rarely speaking up on any subjects. 

Clearing her throat she began " I agree with the Neutral party to some extent... we should not be joining either side of the war as we do not have a high enough benefit. What I believe we should do is supply St-Gloriana with war material so that they can fight Kuromorimine more effectively and weaken Kuromorimine."

Immediately the president stood up "Impossible, we can not send our war material to them. They would just end up using them against us in the long run" 

"If we stand and do not send any material to them then we will find ourselves alone within a year" 

Diana stood up "the Army stands behind our Supreme Commander"

Joanne also stood up " The Navy also stands behind Kay" 

Soon the room fell into a shouting match as the supporters of Kay and the President started arguing. The beginning of her fall though had just begun.

————————————————————————  
February 12th   
Darjeeling

"I need you back here in Little Britain Jajka not dying in Little Danzig" Darjeeling spoke exasperatedly

"Trust me on this Darjeeling, I've already sent my replacement and she will be good enough if not better than me considering her pride freak out whenever I receive an order."

"what about the moral of the troops then"

"Believe me Darjeeling, by me staying here I'm buying you an extra two weeks before Kuromorimine can shift its forces west" 

"We'll try to give as much support as we ca-"

"No, Darjeeling you need to evacuate as many Bonple soldiers. Little Poland is lost and the Bonple land will have to wait a long time before being liberated. Even if it is lost I refuse to leave my girls behind, I will stand beside them and die here on Bonple land in Little Poland." 

"As you wish Jajka. In this war, all will remember the brave and valiant last stand I'm sure you will make" 

————————————————————————  
February 14th  
Alisa

Alisa was in her office back on the mainland and not at the resort-worthy Island of Little Hawaii, things had been heating up between the two parties on the pro and against sending supplies. She had even found out that the president was bought by some enemies. 

She had to do something that Kay would call dirty and underhanded if not make Kay hate her. 

She sighed, there was a reason why she had been chosen she supposed. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a small message. She knew that if she was caught then she would be sentenced for treason.   
This had to be a black ops, nobody not involved could know about it. Its why she was calling the Red Devils a small group of girls whose entire existence was to solely execute assassinations and frame people for their work.

Sending the message she leaned back, when Kay gets elected she should probably officially request for her own army so that she can start training them. Shaking her head she focused back on the task on hand, she would need the president to give a speech, perhaps some news from the intelligence department requesting a moral boosting parade in the capital since some of the girls are a bit down. 

Alisa continued jotting ideas down on her paper as she continued plotting the death of her president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot chapter, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think about this chapter. 
> 
> Signed Irish 🍀  
> 03/09/2020


	3. Death's Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Amaryllis as she leads her loyal division in a brutal close quarters battle for the Fort of Warszawa.

Siege of Warszawa, Fort Warszawa  
Amaryllis, leading the Kaiserin's division  
February 13th

Amy ran beside the tank waving her pistol forwards, she was wearing a black *peaked cap, a blue-grey shirt and pants with a small red cap on her right shoulder that stopped in the middle of her back and wrapped around the shoulder covering her arm.

"Forward Girls of the *Kaiserin!"

She led the girls forward holding her personal *Colt 1911 pistol as she charged through the gates she saw Miho's tank swerving around and firing at nearby enemies. Miho inspired something in the girls, almost in the same way as great kings and queens of old could, rally and lead their people.

Miho's tank stood like a wall as she decimated any poor Bonple troops stupid enough to peek out and shoot. Amy rallied her girls and led them into the fort, they had split into two groups one to capture the west section and the other one to capture the east section. They would meet in the middle.

Amy entered through one of the doors, the fort didn't have buildings inside of it instead the armoury, storage, dorms and other rooms had been incorporated into the walls which were why they were 25 meters wide and 25 meters tall.

Amy was followed by a squad of girls with rifles. She walked down the halls as her footsteps echoed, the deathly silence threw her off. She knew that they were hiding somewhere, she just had to find which hole they had decided to crawl into and hid in.

Others would have described the way Amy walked down the hall as if some reaper was stalking them as her deathly pale skin contrasted the red walls, her red cape flapped as she walked down with a chest puffed out and her eyes practically screamed death to any enemies.

Amy turned the corner and saw a barricade with a machine-gun sticking out of it with some rifles aiming towards her. Lunging to the right she crashed threw a door and fell into the room just as she heard the shots whizz past her.

Clutching her pistol she swung it around the room relaxing when she saw that there was nobody else in the room. She noticed one of the big artillery pieces that had been harassing them since the beginning of this siege inside the room.

Getting back up she heard one of her good friends Sabine call into the room "You okay Amy"

"Yeah I'm fine" she yelled over the gunfire

She made her way to the side of the wall and peeked around the corner only to be greeted with a few shots hitting the wall in front of her. Racking her brain she tried to come up with a solution.

"Julia throw some grenades down the hall... pass a few over here as well" She ordered over the gunfire.

Julia which was her explosives expert threw two grenades to her which she caught. They were *stick grenades, pulling the pin located at the bottom of the grenade she brought her finger up and slowly dropped her fingers. Three, two, one, she made a fist and brought it down as she popped her arm around the corner and threw the grenade as far as possible.

They heard two explosions come from the other side as sand and dirt flew past them, Amy turned the corner and started walking forward holding her arm out aiming down the sights as she primed the second grenade with her other hand.

She was followed by the other girls who had set themselves up to cover their leader, they were all from the airsoft team so all the girls could practically communicate with each other with small head and hand gestures.

A Bonple girl jumped out of the side and in a flash, her pistol was lined up with the girl and a shot was heard as the girl fell to the ground. Getting to the now blown up sandbags she chucked the grenade further along the hallway and hid behind the bags right next to a dead girl who had her back full of metal shrapnel that had torn threw her.

Another explosion rocked her ears as she popped open the girls behind her rushing up to be next to her, they teamed up into pairs of two as they stepped over the sandbags. A shot rang out and one of the Ooarai girls was hit in the chest and fell down gasping for breath for a few short moments before going silent.

Coldly Amy swung her gun onto the girl and fired two shots one into each lung, they continued forward as they reached one of the rooms. Setting herself up she shot the handle of the door and kicked the door down and entered the room followed by Sabine. She saw a table overturn with two girls aiming at her, she brought her gun on them in a flash and fired twice hitting both in the head as Sabine shot over her shoulder straight into a girl who had been holding a knife.

They continued down the halls occasionally running into a barricade and fighting their way through them and clearing each room one by one. They had connected up with another group of girls as they moved towards the north in till they had cornered the last remnants of the garrison within a small section of the fort.

Three halls led to this section of the fort, it was the tallest section of the fort and had the Bonple flag still flying. The three halls had been barricaded with desks, spare bricks, empty boxes of ammunition and other pieces of junk that were lying around.

Amy was now using a spare rifle she had picked up from one of the girl's bodies. Resting the rifle on the wall she shot and saw one of the bonple girls fall backwards crying out in pain. Pulling behind cover she saw Julia throw a few grenades over and as soon as the explosions went off Amy led the girls to the next little bit of cover be that a room or a small pillar sticking out of the wall.

This had been how they had been making progress for the past hour, just a grueling battle with the bonple forces replacing each casualty with a new girl ready to shoot. Amy was back to shooting with her rifle ducking in and out of her cover as the firing line that the Bonple's had made continued shooting down the hall, occasionally someone from one side or the other would get hit and fall to the ground.

Amy had just run out of ammo in her rifle and had just ditched it for her pistol when a grenade bounced next to her and fell still, reacting with pure Adrenalin and panic she kicked it back where it came from and hugged the wall. She felt the shock wave of the explosion as it peppered the hall with shrapnel's, one of the pieces of metal had managed to nick her leg and she started bleeding.

Grabbing her own grenade she threw it at them. She mentally counted down from 5 and as she reached when the grenade would explode she started turning the corner her pistol held in front of her.

The grenade exploded as she was turning, timing the maneuver well enough that all the shrapnel had already passed her. Running full speed she aimed her pistol in front of her and shot at one of the girls getting up from the explosion.

Baseball sliding to the barricade she quickly and efficiently shot each girl who was still alive before ducking back down and reloading. As she got back up she shot once more, trusting her soldiers to start making their way down the hall she jumped over the barricade and continued moving forward shooting another two times as two girls exited from a corridor splitting off to the left, it was wide enough for one girl to fit in.

Running passed it she continued to make her way to the door, the door opened as two more Bonple soldiers rushed out and she shot the rest of her bullets into both of the girls before flicking the gun to the side causing the magazine to fall out before she slammed another one in and cocked the gun.

By now the other girls had arrived up to her and had even started making their way down the corridor to the left and through a door on the right that would lead to the right-side corridor.

"Fix Bayonets!" the girls grabbed their bayonets and attached it to the end of their gun, Sabine was next to her as she grabbed a hold of her knife, a bayonet long knife with *serrated teeth on the back and a brass knuckle attached to the handle.

Opening the door she burst in to see 20 surprised Bonple soldiers who grabbed their already bayoneted guns and charged back. The room had already been turned into a makeshift hospital and command center.

The first girl tried to stab her and she simply jumped to the side and shot her pistol twice killing the girl before she took a step towards another girl and smashed her brass knuckles onto one of the girls shattering her jaw. Another girl tried to stab her but she took two steps back and shot her twice into the chest. She stepped forward while using her knife to block another attack, her cape flew in the wind as she *pistol-whipped the girl in the face and slammed the knife into her throat.

She had just shot another girl when she saw the rest of the girls dropping their weapons and cowering in fear. From the corner of her eye she saw the commanding officer pull out her pistol and shoot Sabine in the chest, she knew that it was a fatal shot right through the heart. She would be dead by the time she hit the floor.

Rage filled her as she shot the officer in the leg, then in the other leg in the knee. her final shot hit her arm holding her gun before she arrived within striking distance and swung twice at the girl on her knees yelling in pain. The first strike shattered her jaw, the next one cracked her skull before she slashed the girl's throat with the teeth of the blade and left her to slowly die drowning on her blood.

Looking up at the other girls she terrified the Bonple soldiers as she seemed like the devil herself with blood splattered all over her a bloody knife in her hand dripping and an unsuitable rage in her eyes.

"Gather the prisoners and go help the other sides with the fighting, take the two other corridors to flank them. I'm gonna go burn the Bonple flag and raise the Ooarai flag"

"Yes sir"

The Ooarai flag flew high above the fort but not without a cost, over 500 Ooarai girls had died with 100 Bonple girls who had died and 125 were captured. The forts artillery guns were turned onto the Bonple soldiers still fighting in the city and were used to bombard critical areas.

*Peaked cap: an officer's cap

*Kaiserin: the German word for a female emperor or a queen, used by the Empire of Austria. In this context, it refers to Miho the leader of the Ooarai nation.

* Colt 1911 pistol: a famous and popular American pistol known for its firepower and accuracy, was used in ww1 in till the 21st century with some still seeing service to this day

* Stick grenade: Usually referring to the German Steilhandgranate (stick grenade), it is a grenade where it is formed like a stick with a wooden handle and an explosive charge at the top. They are thrown like sticks.

*Serrated teeth: in reference to the jagged back of a knife resembling teeth, specifically made to saw through wires, wood and even bone.

*Pistol Whip: when you hit someone with your pistol, usually with the side or the bottom of a pistol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll have a chapter for the GSW book published this Sunday. I hope you like the action in this one and the slightly darker feel to it.
> 
> Irish🍀
> 
> 09/09/2020


	4. Knife of the Cunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Alisa and her sneaky moves to get Kay into power and steer Saunder's in an non-neutral position.

Little USA, Little Washington  
Alisa  
February 26

Alisa was sitting at a circular table, she was sitting next to Kay. After that was the representatives and finally ending at her left was the admiral and air marshal of the U.S.A military. Alisa watched with a bit of pride and amusement as the girls who had been strong supporters of the now-dead president were desperately trying to cling to power.

"The death of our president can not have come from any other nation than St-Gloriana! Clearly, we must strike first and take out their base up in the north"

One of the representatives of the majority neutral party stood up "How stupid can you be, going to war now would only spell disaster. Our leadership has been killed and we need to decide today on who to elect. We can't afford an election especially with the possibility with significant foreign meddling"

One of the pro-St-Gloriana members stood up "what are you proposing, that we forgo an election?"

"We can not stand for our traditions of democracy in this school to be trampled on!" Another one of the president's supporters cried out

"What if we allow the military to take over for a few years as a temporary president to finish the term?" One of the neutral supporters asked

"As long as they promise not to engage in any offensive wars" Another added

Alisa stood up " My Intelligence services can confirm that this was done by a foreign power, I believe throwing us into a chaotic election is exactly what they want to split and divide us. With that being said I motion for us to move to vote Kay the leader of the military into the position of President of Saunders high and of the United Alliance of Saunders for the remaining time which is one year."

Joanna the admiral of the fleets of the USA stood up "The navy also believes this is the right course of action"

Bonnie, the air marshal, also stood up in support of Kay "The airforce also can not see a better candidate than Kay to lead our country and our school in these trying times"

Soon Alisa watched in satisfaction as Kay was practically made president of the USA within 10 minutes and walked out with all acting power of a president. The only condition she had to agree to was to not start an offensive war.

Getting up from the table she gathered her notes and walked out of the office, she needed to get to her department, now with that problem of the president out of the way she should be able to convince Kay to allow her to develop her own army group and to keep her position of head of intelligence.

————————————————————————  
Little USA, Little Washington Presidents Office  
Alisa  
February 25

Kay sat in front of Alisa wearing her normal jacket and a black t-shirt underneath it, her classic short shorts. She looked at Alisa with a stern expression as her arms were folded in front of her all sense of the excitable, energetic and friendly commander gone as she went into serious mode. Alisa was getting flashbacks to when she was caught cheating with the radio interception equipment.

"Is there something you'd like to say concerning the assassination Alisa?" Kay's serious tone broke through her thoughts.

"N-no, we suspect one of the axis powers most likely Kuromorimine ordered her death but we were unable to catch the assassin. The bullet does suggest to them though as it's used in the Kar98k not to mention how it would be in their interests to keep Saunders confused and split, they already have Pravda on their side." Alisa answered her voice wavering at the beginning before solidifying.

"Are you telling me that the intelligence department failed at discovering this plot. I thought you had eyes and ears in every corner of this world."

"The intelligence department had been ordered to seize all maneuvers that could endanger Saunders highs neutrality by the previous president limiting our intel-gathering opportunities. Therefore we had no prior knowledge of this plot" Alisa lied through her teeth on the last part.

While it was true that she had been ordered not to endanger the neutrality, she had practically disregarded that and well the plot was the intelligence departments doing and therefore was certainly known by her.

"Okay I just had to make sure Alisa, I know you can be sneaky and sly but I had to make sure you hadn't killed the president just because you didn't agree with her" Kay got up and raced around the desk before pulling her into a hug.

"I would never cross that line, the elections are something nobody should meddle in." She hated lying to Kay, after all, she was her best friend but she had ordered her to keep her in the dark no matter what.

" I have a request, Kay can I start gathering my army and start training them?" Alisa asked either to start forming her army, she had already thought up of a thousand ways she could make her army the best army in the world.

"Yes, I feel no matter how naive the neutral party is that we will be dragged into this war. I also need to meet with the leaders of Gilbert high and Viking high to discuss our strategy. I may have been the supreme commander of the armies but I need to know a few more things about them" Kay rambled on a bit.

"Well then I'll get out of your way and start creating my army" Alisa mentioned as she took a step back

" you will be the third army by the way" Kay quickly mentioned before Alisa made her way to the door. A quick goodbye and Alisa found herself walking down the halls.

Her olive drab coloured pants clung to her leg as she marched forwards already making plans for her army. She was wearing a black trench coat and beneath it was her standard zipped up olive drab jacket.

The guilt of lying tore at her heart but she knew that this had been the right move for Saunders and specifically for Kay's party.

————————————————————————  
Little Britain, Little London  
Darjeeling  
February 28

Darjeeling had called Kay to congratulate her on becoming the new president. She had hoped that this would mean that Saunders would join the war but politics seem to be getting in the way.

Looking out towards the port she watched the Bonple soldiers that had arrived earlier today from their journey. Meanwhile, a small army led by Assam was being sent to help out the forces of the confederation. Around 150,000 girls were boarding the ship and heading off towards little France.

The ships started taking off as the crowd cheered the Commonwealth Expeditionary Force. Meanwhile, Darjeeling headed back to her desk, she needed to find a way to gain some power over the counsel, kind of like Kay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the one-shot, I apologize for the short chapter by there were a lot fewer events to cover here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment/review the book. (Sorry guys I thought I had Posted this chapter last week like I had on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad but turns out that I didn't. Please accept this as a formal apology for forgetting to publish it here)
> 
> Signed Irish☘️


	5. Fort Danzig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1000 girls hold a fort in the north part of the city, one of the new commanders for Kuromorimine leads this battle meanwhile the Bonple girls are desperately trying to prolong the inevitable.

Little Danzig, Fort Danzig  
Entra  
March 4

Entra was in her *panzer II D, she had her binoculars to her eyes as she looked across the small field to the walls of the fort. She had received reports from aerial reconnaissance, they confirmed that the fort was two walls deep, the first wall ran from the river to the beaches at the oceanfront and finally covering a small stretch of land just 200 meters wide in between the ocean and the river. The second wall was an exact copy of the first wall but just smaller and closer insider as well as having non of its walls next to the water and the final defence of this fort is a keep in the middle which holds the barracks, armoury as well as an *HQ.

Entra was watching as the walls of the Fort were bombarded by the artillery, they had already created three holes in the wall these past few days all though they would still need one more hole in the walls as the last two assaults on the fort hadn't turned out well.

The gigantic girl had been given mostly infantry and weakened panzer division's for her force as most of the army had been designated with Erika for the assault on the middle island. She watched as some planes started diving onto the fort dropping their bombs which went all the way to 1000 kg.

The bricks were blown apart and fell to the ground as the Kuromormine girls prepared themselves for the next assault. The field was littered with the dead of the girls from the previous assaults and of the knocked-out tanks.

Entra who sat in her Panzer II had gathered all the other tanks, of which around 90% of them were panzer II with only a handful of the other tanks. A final part of the wall which had just received 2 bombs directly on it crumbled down as Entra raised her hand to her radio.

"Forwards girls, capture that fort and raise our flag on it."

The girls got out of cover as the machine-gun, artillery and the dive-bombers kept the enemies head down. Entra leads the tanks forward as the heavier tanks dealt with killing AT guns and MG guns while Entra and her Panzer II's focused on the infantry that was shooting back.

Her tank moved forward as the *autocannon fired continuously at the enemy shells about the size of an arm. The assault slowed down a bit once they had crossed the open field and had entered the slightly hillier section right before the fort. The artillery and dive-bombers had stopped but the machine-gun fire from the back continued to fire forwards spewing green *tracer rounds into the wall.

The tank had reached the wall as the enemy troops started falling back to their second wall. The firefight would continue for the rest of the day but the troops wouldn't make much more progress as Entra ordered a halt to the assault.

She knew that ordering an assault on the second walls would be suicidal, they didn't have the right tanks to be able to pull it off and she didn't wish to sacrifice lives carelessly.

The tall girl with long black hair and serious blue eyes sighed as she watched the enemy soldiers setting themselves on the second wall.

————————————————————————  
Little Danzig, Fort Danzig  
Maria  
March 6th

Maria clutched her rifle to her chest as she was pressed against the wall. The keep was two stories tall and was reinforced making it extremely annoying to take.

Maria was the highest commanding officer still alive, a mere first lieutenant, all the other officers had been killed yesterday when they had been forced to flee back to the keep. There were around 200 girls that had survived from the 1000 girls at the beginning and were spread throughout the building reinforcing any point that would weaken.

She had gathered a group of girls, 10 of them held rifles while the other 2 had found an outdated machinegun and had set it up in the hall behind some barricades.

Maria heard the gunfire being exchanged from outside as the building shook from tank shells although they're hadn't been any planes with those torturous screeching and the artillery hadn't bombarded them.

Maria's thoughts were broken as the front door which looked like a mix between a gate and a door opened. The machine gun began firing even before the doors were fully opened.

The fast-firing but heavy and cumbersome machine gun tore through the wood and ripped the soldiers behind it. Four girls were laying flat with wooden splinters and bullet holes in they're body, blood seeping out.

She fired her rifle into the group of girls that burst through the door, a vicious firefight breaking in which they were holding thanks to the Machine-gun, they started running into problems when a Panzer II had simply parked itself in front of the gate, although to wide to enter the building it was small enough to fire down the hall.

In a flash the machine-gun crew was shot to pieces, blood splattered on the walls and body parts flew through the air. Calling for a retreat Maria fled deeper into the keep avoiding the entrance hall.

She had found herself in the barracks with the beds upturned with 20 girls with her set up around the room. The barracks were on the right side as the building kept shaking, an enemy soldier turned the corner and Maria shot them.

Another one peaked and shot at her hitting the flipped bed she was hiding behind, more and more shots were exchanged as the building was slowly being taken over. The tanks continuously shot at the building creating holes in the walls, from big to small the building was slowly being torn apart.

Suddenly the shaking of the building that had been a constant with small rocks falling from the ceiling gave away. On the outside, one could observe the entire right side of the building collapsing, the Bonple flag followed the building down.

Maria let out a small scream before it was cut off by the rubble falling onto her.

————————————————————————  
Little Danzig, ruins of Fort Danzig  
Maria  
March 8

Maria had woken up and spent an hour digging herself out of the pocket of rubble she had been trapped in, as she breached the and saw the moonlight shining onto her. Looking to her left she saw the remains of the Keep, half of it had fallen sideway's and she could still see a few mangled bodies in the rubble. At the furthest end of the rubble, she saw the bonple flag laying on the ground the ends ripped and a few bullet holes through the flag.

Carefully gathering it up she stuffed it into her pocket and started sneaking away from the keep. She had made her way to the secondary walls when she had first seen any sign of a live person, having sneaked past countless dead bodies she heard some voices speaking in german.

Turning around the wall she passed two girls on watch and not paying attention, she managed to sneak out of the fort and for the rest of the next day she spent it sneaking out of the city only to stumble upon Anne's forces where she would join them on their journey.

Word Ledger

Panzer II D: Early war german tank which was small, under-gunned and under armoured but was great at taking out infantry with its rapid firing autocannon.

Autocannon: A cannon with a magazine that will shoot in rapid succession until there is no more ammo in the magazine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late Oneshot guys I had a lot of problems with my computer (its dying) and so there were multiple times where I lost some progress. On top of that, I had some college papers that I had to submit. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (even if it was short), again as always constructive criticism and comments on the book are appreciate. Thank you for all the support that you guys have been giving me.
> 
> Signed Irish🍀
> 
> 25/09/2020


	6. Enthusiastic Volunteer's and Foreign Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new recruit for Ooarai and a look on the Bonple girls with their new equipment.

In Ooarai school outside of the VR world  
Ochako Conway  
2 hours into the event (2 months for the girls in VR)

Ochako watched in the dedicated room as quick shots of the Ooarai girl's success was playing on the tv's that were strewn around the school. 

She had seen the New's club tirelessly working on piece after piece as the Ooarai army earned victory after victory. Posters were strewed around the school, each wall containing a poster with a cheesy slogan and a picture of tanks, planes, infantry or the navy.

The most popular posters contained a photo of Miho standing on her Panzer IVD leading her army forward. Miho had certainly become the most popular girl in the school as every new's clipping and every video had her leading or doing something. 

Already in the school, there were clubs set up purely for recruiting, they would entice nearby girls to join up. They had even started to give out white feathers to the girls who were refusing to join in the event as a sign of cowardice or something along those lines, they had brought up the school's closure and said any girl who didn't join was encouraging the school's closure and other such things to try to get girls to join. 

Ochako would have been lying if she said she hadn't contemplated it at the very least, her friends had also been harping on her to join. Something about how it would be fun and it would only last a week. She wasn't so sure, don't get her wrong the thought of joining filled her up with a sense of adventure and excitement but it seems uncomfortably real. 

Exiting the cafeteria she made her way down the hall when she encountered her three friends... her only friends walking down the hall. 

"Hey Ochako-chan, look what we got." her friend pointed to her chest a small badge adorned her uniform. It marked her as an official member of the Ooarai army. They had been debating joining the army when the Bonple invasion had begun as they eagerly watched the day's go by as Miho crushed opponent after opponent. 

She hadn't thought that they would impulsively join though, they had been mid-discussion when she had to go to the bathroom. Her thoughts were broken by her friends who had been babbling, she felt slightly guilty for not listening. 

"-Anyways we need to be at the office in 10 minutes or we'll have to wait till the end of the next hour" They waved as they left. 

She couldn't simply allow them to go on without her, not only because she would therefore be alone in the school for a week which would suck but she'd also be unable to protect them. She mechanically waved her hand at them as she rushed off towards the VR section. 

Down the halls she ran, speeding past students and teachers alike as she skillfully dodged them and soon found herself in front of four stands. The first one had a blue banner with the words Navy written on it, it had some cheesy slogans on two banners next to it like "Join the Navy, the waves have never been better". 

The stand next to it was dark grey with a small airplane model above it, the banners let her know that this was the airforce. The one after that was a light grey with the words infantry written across it as well as a small slogan of " Lead with the best" a poster was behind it showing Amaryllis in one of her famous charges, her uniform taunting the enemy to try and kill her. The final one was the tanks one, you could tell by the huge Miho poster behind them, the so-called Goddess of war and battles. Now Ochako had been a huge fan of Miho ever since she made her debut in middle school, she had studied every battle she had been part of and had become engrossed in senshado thanks to her. Sadly her parents hadn't sent her to a school that had senshado since they had just recently moved to Japan from Ireland and thanks to a lot of begging and pleading she had gotten them to send her to Ooarai although it being alone as they couldn't afford to leave the mainland altogether. 

Shaking her head she thought back onto her friends, they had an army badge which meant they were either in the tank corp or the infantry corp. She had no idea which one they had chosen not bothering at the time to study their badges, glancing at the clock she noticed that there were only 6 minutes left. 

Rushing over to the tank corp on instinct she saw one of the girls go to open up her mouth, probably in an attempt to persuade her to join up. 

"Just get me the papers and a pen! I'll sign it!" She interrupted 

The papers were quickly passed over and she signed where the girl pointed and passed a badge over. Glancing up she saw that there were less than five minutes left, muttering a quick thanks and apology for her rudeness her cheeks flared a bit with shame before she turned around and bolted towards the VR rooms. 

Turning and twisting she passed group after group of girls gathered to watch tv in the hall as it showed the war going on after all nobody had expected it to start after only one hour, she glanced at each clock as she saw the time slowly going down. One minute left she reminded herself and gritted her teeth together in determination and pushed herself to go faster. 

Reaching the room she saw a hand extend out to the knob to close it as she grabbed the corner and breathlessly loudly spoke

"wait!"

The hand stopped and revealed one of the organizers for the event, he let her enter before closing the door and leading the group of girls into a separate room. Ochako tried to catch her breath barely registering the look of shock her friends sent her way. 

" Now everybody split into your separate sections according to your badges." 

Ochako frowned as her friends went into the infantry section, she had picked the wrong group. She slowly made her way towards the tank group. While the group itself was humungous, the tank group itself only numbered in the few dozen of which a few girls popped out, a small chibi caped girl and a blond-haired girl dressed in the most casual clothes you could find. 

The other groups were numbered in the hundreds, perhaps thousands as even applicants from non-participating schools could be accepted. The Organizer leads them to their rooms, she was stuck with both the chibi and the blond-haired girl in her room as she lay down on her cot and grabbed the headset pulling it over her eyes. The darkness enveloped her as she seems to fade from this universe and found herself waking up in the VR world. 

————————————————————————  
Near Little Vienna  
Anne   
March 26

Anne stood in front of the training field, she knew that Miho said that they would be rearmed and trained with Ooarai equipment but she expected it to be some captured equipment as well as the more outdated of their equipment and while yes certain soldiers had decided to keep their old equipment (specifically their old rifles or pistols) most people didn't have the luxury of choosing as their guns had broken during the long march away from Little Danzig. 

She stared in a bit of amazement at the lineup of tanks and the boxes of weapons stacked onto each other. It was a bit of a shock to the system to how well they were being treated by the Ooarai girls, she expected to be treated more like some kind of expendable mercenary not an extension of the Ooarai army. 

There were a few Ooarai instructors that met her on the training field, each of them saluted her as she approached a gesture she reciprocated to the two girls. 

"Marshal Anne, this is the equipment that Ooarai can spare to equip your girls. It should be able to equip 95% of your girls but we have had a larger influx of recruits this month and therefore have been running a bit short on equipment." the girl politely informed her 

"No worries...." Anne trailed off as she stared at the girl before her trying to find a nametag or something along those lines. 

"Oh where are our manners, I'm Oberleutnant Nico, the girl next to me is Oberleutnant Chikako. We are respectively the tank and Artillery instructor and will help you with teaching your girls about our guns and tactics as well as how logistics and communications work." 

"I was told that we would be allowed to act as our own army?" Anne questioned 

"What Nico meant to say is the operational strategy and maybe a few tactics and recommendations that we noticed the Bonple soldiers errrrr lacked during combat but you will only be commanded by Miho and only in the larger scheme of things." 

"Ah perfect, about our equipment do you mind running me through what we have as well as when we can expect the rest of our equipment to arrive."

"The equipment should arrive next month unless some emergency results in us diverting equipment to the armies currently fighting," Chikako answered 

"As for what is currently here" Nico Looks at her notepad and continues " we have around 900 tanks available, 350 Panzer II tanks, 300 Panzer III, 250 Panzer IV. 19,000 Guns with the appropriate amount of ammo and 800 artillery pieces. We also have a sufficient amount of radios and medical equipment with us." Nico listed off the equipment. 

Well, then this was definitely something she could work with, not to mention that the Ooarai and Kuromorimine tanks were better than the Bonple tanks, she was sure the tankers in her army would appreciate them. 

Turning towards her girls she yelled out to them " all tankers please form up on the left, infantry line up in the center artillery to the right and all others in the back."

————————————————————————  
Near Little Vienna  
Anne  
March 28

Anne was currently overseeing the training of her girls, she had of course participated in the rifle training section as well as the tactics and communications training of which a surprising amount of information was exchanged between both schools. 

She had also been brought a request from both her personal division, the Iron Division, and from the actual Corp itself on having a flag made for them. She had made it a bit of a competition with the best flag wins. 

There was three option, the first of which was the normal Bonple flag with the middle part replace with a Stonewall with the words Little Danzig on it. The second option was similar to the first with the Bear being replaced with an unbreaking Iron wall with again the words Little Danzing in the middle of the wall. The final flag was one that had an Iron cross covering most of the flag, it was red with a white background, it had a Laurel wreath with the words "Bonple Legion", each corner of the flag had one of the Ooarai nation's flags as a sign of unity them being the Yogurt, Jatkosota, Count and Ooarai flags. 

She still hadn't made up her mind on which flag she would prefer, they all had their unique feeling to them and she was sure her soldiers would proudly carry into battle. 

She had been communicating with Miho who was in Little Rome at the time, she had been given the okay to try and recruit the Bonple soldiers who had surrendered and were currently in the prisoner of war camps. If all went well she may even be able to form a small air corp with some of the pilots otherwise sadly they would be forced to be incorporated into the Ooarai airforce. 

She had also been informed that after a week or two of relaxation and vacation that they would be placed in southern Little Poland, nicknamed Little Galacia for its similarities to the real world Galacian province. There they would prepare themselves for the inevitable Pravda Invasion, it would be their opportunity to gain some much-desired revenge against the Nation that had decided to pounce on the already overwhelmed Bonple soldiers. As far as she was concerned Pravda didn't deserve an inch of their land as they simply swept in once their armies were already encircled, she would see them pay with blood for their callous nature just as she would make sure Kuromorimine would pay with blood for their part in it... she forgave Miho for her part as the girl was almost too nice and charming to be mad at, it was a scary ability that the girl didn't even know she held. 

"Anne!" 

Turning her head she saw one of her girls currently holding the door to a Kubel car open. 

"Finally you seemed to be lost within your mind, we do need to get to the prisoner camps and get our fellow sisters out of there." 

Shaking her head at the wording of her friend she smiled, she made it sound like they were breaking them out in some big heist. 

"Sorry and thank you but theirs no need to hold the door open" Anne's cheeks burned as she sat inside the car and her friend ran around and hopped into the open-top vehicle before pressing on the gas and zooming off towards the camps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating last week, I had some college things as well as just personal complications (not health wise) that had forced me to push back this writing. I'm also gonna warn you guys that my October Updates may be a bit hectic cause my midterms are coming up (although I will still try to update on time). My little life story aside I hope you guys like this one-shot, got to introduce a character that I feel will be quiet interesting to develop as well as focus on the Bonple girls and their new place as part of the Ooarai army. I will have a poll up for both Fanfiction and Amino (Sadly I do not believe Archives of our own or Wattpad have a poll system.), the polls will concern which flag should become the Bonple forces flag as well as the division flag for Anne's personal Division (if you're on Wattpad or AO3 just comment which choice you want). I will also have a poll concerning how many of the prisoners should join this new Corp (sadly you will need to go to the Amino server or Fanfiction.net to participate in this one). I should have an extra Oneshot this week as a small apology. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this Oneshot and I hope you guys/girls enjoyed this one even if there was no action. 
> 
> Signed Irishluck 🍀  
> 2020/10/08


	7. Night of the Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm night with dissenters and a routine patrol near the Jatkosota border. What could go wrong.

Little Moscow  
Nonna  
March 22

Nonna was smiling as she calmly put Katyusha to bed after having song her the Cossacks lullaby, it was always a sweet and touching moment when she put Katyusha to bed but enemies were waiting in the shadows. Of course, they weren't in the great leader Katyusha's room Nonna and the NKVD (Noble Katyusha Volunteer & Devotees).

But it was clear that West school and Kebab school were not fully loyal to katyusha and by extension Pravda. It had taken a long time for her to develop the cult of personality required to rule Pravda but the other schools didn't see her as the saviour that she was but only as a tyrant that needs to reigning in with a council.

Of course, Nonna believed that Katyusha was brilliant and talented enough to lead them which is why tonight multiple deaths that would purposefully look like Ooarai spies and assassins had somehow infiltrated and killed many important figures and even some Pravda officers.

Of course, the fact that they were all dissenters would be conveniently swept under the rug, no need to talk bad about the dead after all. After tonight Katyusha would have full uncontested power to start spreading her policies of the cult of personality she was cultivating with the troops.

The night of the Great Purge would certainly require some new promotions, of course with the right influence Nonna could assure that the right type of people entered those positions.

————————————————————————  
Little Moscow  
Katyusha  
March 23

Katyusha walked out of her room only to be immediately confronted by Nonna, Klara and two NKVD guards.

"What is happening Nonna?"

"There has been a string of murders last night across the Union of Pravda targeting high valued personal, the leader of both Kebab and West have been killed as well as some major generals in all of our armies. "

"Do we know who has done it?"

"Not yet, although some signs are pointing towards Ooarai."

"Hmph, Cocky aren't they a nation that has no chance going up against us, even less of a chance with that deal now and they kill the leaders of our republics." Katyusha had an air of arrogance around her as she talked and used the term republics very loosely.

"yes quite cocky of them but there is a silver lining in the situation. Perhaps we could promote certain individuals who are loyal to us and centralize our rule over them." Nonna continued in her calm voice glad that Katyusha is pretending to not know what had happened.

"Ah yes with the leaders out of the way we can implement our censorship policies and the cult of personalities."

Katyusha walked forwards with the four girls following behind her as she went by her normal day's routine before getting properly dressed and making her way to a small meeting table.

She signed off on multiple positions of which the priority for those positions was an undying and unwavering loyalty to her. Now of course there were some less than stellar positions filled by people who most would call incompetent at best.

She had also signed for ultimate power being given to the NKVD in search of these murderers. She had been brewing during the entire time, she was sure it was those dam Jatkosota girls and their stupid insistence on this rivalry, they should simply understand that they are inferior to Katyusha and submit to Pravda's rule.

Katyusha smirked, they already had an army that easily numbered in the millions with thousands of tanks and planes. They simply needed to wait for a time when Ooarai was distracted for them to be able to strike, perhaps after the jarring effects of all the deaths settle down and her powers and policies become more secured.

————————————————————————  
Near Leningrad (Border of Jatkosota and Pravda)  
Maryusa  
March 26

Her boots crunched under the snow as she patrolled with her unit, she couldn't believe it, late March and the snow still hadn't started to melt yet. The girl had short blond hair and was wearing the bright red coats of West high. This morning they had received the news of the death of their leaders and the speech from Katyusha.

Don't get her wrong, she doesn't believe Katyusha is that good of a leader but the way she said her speech, as well as the passion behind this union, really did fill her up with some nationalistic pride. Just enough to get her out of bed and head out into the snow.

She carried a Mosin-Nagant in her armpit as she tried to warm her hands up. They had some thin wool mittens and a red Kepi, her hair was practically stuck in a layer of ice.

"I hate morning patrols" She muttered to the rest of the girls in a posh accent

"Don't we all" another girl answered her shivering

"How can anyone fight in this weather, I feel like I got frostbite already" the girl in the back whined

"Suck it up girl's, just another half-hour and we'll be at camp with a fire and some hot cocoa," the leading officer told the other girls attempting to raise morale while also shivering from head to toe.

The boot's kept crunching on the snow as they kept moving on, the snow itself went up to about their knees and soaked their black pants while slipping into their army boot's soaking them. The bright red girls kept moving on their trek inside the border of the Ooarai Empire.

"Bloody snow, isn't it suppose to start melting in spring."

"Not in this godforsaken land"

"Shush" Maryusa hushed the two girls as they fall back into silence the sound of crunches filled up space once more.

The four girls continued moving forward when suddenly one of the girl's voiced out loud her thoughts

" Have you heard what the other girls were saying, apparently the Jatkosata girls lurk around here and will try to steer you into getting lost" the girl spoke with a voice filled with fear

"I heard that they would kill you and leave you in the snow for trespassing." Maryusa shivered as the girl spoke

She noticed a stick up ahead as they continued to walk forward, could it be a gun slightly buried to make it look like a stick she wondered before she shook her head, no she can't let those stories get into her head.

They passed the stick and continued, the most stressful part should be over there on their way back to base now which meant going over the same spots once more.

The stress was relieved from her shoulders as she relaxed, soon they passed the stick once more.

Wait was that a metal glint was the only thought that went through her mind before a loud shot followed by multiple others filled her ears.

All four girls fell onto the ground their red coats clearly marking their body with their black pants, their Kepi red hats flew off and landed in the snow as their guns went flying away. Out of the snow where the suspicious stick was emerged a girl with blond white hair covered in snow. It was relatively long reaching the girls back as multiple girls exited out of their hiding spot. A fallen log here, a small dug-in hole there next to a tree in a snow pile over there, the Girls hadn't stood a chance as the Jatkosota girls stepped out and bent down grabbing their rifle and stripping the girls for useful objects leaving the obviously bright red coats and black pants in the snow to soak into the blood now pooling around the girls.

The Jatkosota girls faded into the snow their white gear and snow-covered face and equipment-making them look like some yeti in the snow at worst or a small snowfall in the distance at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this second Oneshot, sorry if its a bit short. Remember to vote in the polls on Amino and Fanfiction.net. Again hope you enjoyed comments/ reviews that are always appreciated and welcomed and I'll have a chapter released this Sunday.
> 
> Thank you for all the support
> 
> Irish luck🍀
> 
> 2020/10/09


	8. Operation *Schatten Alpino 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow three girls as they infiltrate Maginot lines and begin gathering information for the inevetiable war between Anzio-Ooarai and Maginot.

Mountains of Little Switzerland, Border with Confederation  
Hina ( Codename: *Oignon)  
May 7

Six girls were gathered on the side of one of the snowy Mountainside overlooking the valley where a small rural road went down towards the Confederation side of the border. Talking about the Confederation border, they could see the forts and trenches a few Km away.

Hina started her trek down the mountain, she was in a group of six with her as the leader of this little spy group. They had one of each key skills from Leader, Radio, Saboteur, Fighter, Assasin, and another Saboteur. They were one group out of dozens that would be sent into the Confederation to disrupt the enemy when the war begins with explosives and assassinations.

Hina and her group had all been given French codename's just in case a message was intercepted. The entire area that they had to trek through though was a thick forest with rough ground that rose and fell abruptly. It didn't help that they were dressed inadequately for this, with casual clothes that could be found in someone that's from a village that was not suited to hiking across the Little Alpines. They were each carrying a backpack too with very sensitive equipment increasing their weight and need to be careful.

The dark greened haired girl marched ahead of the group as hours had already passed since they had left the mountain as she weaved through the thick forest, she wondered how the tanks would even be able to get through this forest with how thick the trunks were. Her feet had started aching a few hours ago with everyone else's feet but she pushed through the pain, they had to cross the defensive line today.

Some more time passed by before the girls found themselves at the edge of the forest, around 250 meters away from the trenches with the barbed wire in front of said trenches with concrete bunkers behind them. There was a bunker every 100 meter's with more trenches attached to them. The sun had already set a few minutes ago, although thanks to the full moon tonight they hadn't needed to stop for the night.

Turning to her compatriot's Hina noted the tiredness in their eyes. The 5 other girls being two brunette's, dirty blond and a black-haired individual all had dirt on their clothes and their faces with scratches on their hands from the day trip.

"Were gonna crawl up to their trench before crossing continuing to crawl froward in till we reach the forest, which from the look of it is only a few dozen meters behind the bunkers."

Slowly all six girls went down onto their stomach's sucking in a breath as the cool ground touched them before they began the long journey of crawling forward, inch by inch as they avoided raising their body. Their backpack had to be placed next to them resulting in the girls crawling a few inches forward before turning around and dragging their backpack forward.

Slowly but surely the six spies made their way across the field and found themselves at the edge of the trench. Hina brought a hand to her lower back before she pulled out a small Beratte 1934 from her waistband she motioned for the others to stay still before she peeked into the trench and found a sleeping girl slouched against a chair her rifle leaning against the chair.

Slowly lowering herself into the trench she motioned for the others to follow her, quietly she brought her first teammate down into the trench and then the next and the next. She kept her gun trained on the sleeping girl, any noise from the girl would force her to react. Slowly each of her compatriots climbed out of the trench as she passed each bag over. Finally, she got out of the trench and began the crawl past the trench.

The sleeping girl's eyes opened for less than a second as she lulled her head side to side, she thought she had heard something. Shrugging she went back to sleep a few seconds later.

The girls crawled away under the noises of thousands of girl's undetected, but their mission had only truly begun.

————————————————————————  
Little Montgenevre  
Ichika (Codename: Ange)  
May 8

A young girl looked at herself in the mirror, technically speaking she wasn't supposed to be here. She had sneaked herself into the high-school having decided to skip classes in middle-school and had ended up signing up for the intelligence branch.

Doing a final check-up the short 14-year-old girl saw her light silver hair that cascaded down her back all the way to where her legs began. Her eyes shined with a startling red that seems to swirl and blend with her pupil. She was dressed in a white blouse that was modest and professional and with the dark blue skirt reaching her knees, there was also a black cloak over her shoulders with the hood down. She also had black stockings and some casual shoes. She looked like the perfect picture of a sweet innocent girl, exactly how she wanted others to perceive her.

"Ichika, You ready" her leader known as Himari called out

"Yeah, just give me a second" She called back

Grabbing a small Walther P38 pistol she tucked it into the waistband of her skirt at the lower of her back hidden by both the cloak and her blouse. She grabbed a small switchblade concealed as a comb that she placed in her pocket. The last object of interest was what looked to be a doodle notebook with drawings all over the front page with a pen clipped to it.

She exited her barren room and made her way down the stairs and saw the rest of her team waiting in front of her. She was the assassin of the group having been taught everything about stealth and quick clean kill's. Her leader Himari was the designated spy of the group, trained to get into any place. The rest of the group was composed of a small brunette who was a second-year and was their radio operator, next was the twin blondies who had a knack with explosions and were as mischievous as it comes. Finally, there was a redhead who was their local arms expert, any weapon and she knew how to use it.

"Remember the plan girls, gather some information about the defences of this area and mingle with the soldiers of duty. Find out who's important and who's not." Himari informed them before opening the door.

Gripping her notebook tighter she split off from the group and added a small skip to her step. They were living in a small rented house in the town, how had they managed to afford it well that was Himari's problem, not hers.

She began skipping down the street towards one of the hills just outside the town that overlooked the valley where the Maginot forces had set up their base as well as their defences further up.

She watched with a small smile on her face as one of the Maginot trucks drove into town, it was coming from the base meaning it was probably soldiers on R&R. Waving her hand like a little child she watched them pass her by waving back to her.

She continued making her way dodging all the civilians in the road as she weaved in and out of the crowds on the street till she came upon a rather interesting sight. Three soldiers at least Captain or higher talking with a Major, seemed like they were good friends as the four girls joked around and talked to each other in french, in which she was well versed in specifically for this mission.

Speaking in french she approached them adopting an awed look on her face as she excitedly spoke as if the words were just falling out of her mouth

" You guys are soldiers, right? I can't believe I'm meeting real-life soldiers. It's so cool."

"Hmm yes we are soldiers, were glad someone as cute as you think it's cool to be a soldier" the major replied amused at the little girl in front of him

Two of the soldiers looked at her bemused while one looked at her with a hint of suspicion. Immediately realizing that not all of them had fallen for her ploy she continued with her mask.

"It must be so fun being able to play with guns and all that" she spoke out as she made a hand gesture with her hand and made gun noises while swivelling around as if she was in an action flick.

"Oh and the big concrete building's loooook so coool!" she continued on

The third girl cut in before anybody else could comment on the girl's excitability "How do you know about the fort's!"

"What forts?" Ichika generally asked keeping just the right amount of confusion and curiosity in her voice

"Don't play coy with me, the secondary defence line is known as Grenoble which is a set of forts that are almost impenetrable...." the girl amid her self-righteousness had let some critical information slip of which Ichika mentally smirked as she filed it away to be written in code inside her doodle book.

"How big are the forts! Are they like castles, ah that would be so cool? Are they better than the ones protecting our village?" She spewed out her questions like an excitable kid with big wide eyes.

"Of course their big and better, their state of the ar-" The girl exploded in anger before being cut by the major who slapped the back of the girl's head before crouching down to the height of the young girl.

"You want to be a soldier right?" the Major asked her

She nodded eagerly as the Major grabbed a patch from her shoulder and pressed it onto the side of the girl's shoulder attaching the badge to her.

"Then you can be a secret soldier for us and keep the forts a secret yes"

"Of course"

"Good, well then little Soldier keep our secret and go have some fun like kids your age should"

Although slightly miffed at the fact that she was being assumed to be so young she brought her hand up to above her eye saluting the women in front of her with a slightly serious face that still held a smile.

"Of course Ma'am"

She brought her hand down and proceeded onwards an extra skip in her steps that the girls attributed to her being happy at being a soldier. In reality, Ichika was almost giddy with this information after all those forts could have proven to be a game-changer especially if they hadn't known about them.

She made her way to the hill where she proceeded to draw a picture that placed every part of the defensive line as well a small coded line in the picture that described this new fort line she had learnt about. She might have only supposed to have been the Assassin for her group but it seemed she had a knack for being a spy too.

————————————————————————  
Little Nice  
Hanako (Codename: Estargo)  
May 9

Hanako was currently in a little church in the city of Nice, she was the radio operator of her group and they were tasked with gaining information. They weren't the only group either, there were approximately 24 spies in this area which is the city and its surroundings. They were 4 groups of six and they had all gathered up in the church having at the top of the bell tower the girls were all gathered together.

The leaders of all four groups had gathered to discuss how to properly establish this spy ring and to see if any locals could be recruited or if that was even possible. Meanwhile, Hanako was working with 4 other girls weaving the wires around the bell, one girl was holding the transmitter and receiver out of the window, Hanako was the fastest morse code transmitter so she was at the machine itself as one of the other girls was waiting with a notepad and the final girl was on lookout duty.

She waited for the go-ahead from the leaders as she sat with a headphone in one hand and the telegraph, on the other hand, the radio was in front of her. She waited with bated breath as the leaders discussed how to best set up explosives and what information they needed to send as well as how to confirm themselves with a code with each other.

She thought about the two-day travel that had been needed to reach this city, the city itself had been beautiful. It was a type of architecture that was rare in modern-day, a beautiful blend of medieval, victoria and early 21st-century architecture that was simply awe-inspiring. Sure the Anzio cities had been beautiful but they had a very distinctively different feel to them as well as being where she had been when it had all started.

"Hanako, send this information to HQ" Her leader handed her a small piece of paper

Reading it over she converted it to morse code before she leaned forward and switched the switches in her suitcase-radio. The lights turned on and she whispered to herself

" 10 minutes and counting" The imperial agent had been drilled into her brain that during ww2 an agent had 30 minutes on average although to be safe most tried to keep it shorter as the more time passed the higher the chance of getting caught.

The beeping sound filled the room as she began transmitting to headquarters.

" This is *Socca ring, we have established ourselves in Socca and have begun intelligence gathering. As of right now, we can report a small contingency of tanks in the area and a lot of Coastal artillery along the coast to Socca. The trenches, bunkers are numerous at the front and there are multiple bases. The feared Artillery bunkers are nowhere to be seen. There is a small navy of 10 destroyers, 4 cruisers and 1 battleship in port."

It had taken four minutes for her to transfer the rather short message as she waited for confirmation from headquarters. The time ticked away as she fidgeted waiting for a message. She was just about to start resending her message when she heard the beeping in her ear.

Repeating the dots and dashes she watched as the girl with the notebook began writing in it. Five minutes later the message ended with the closing sentenced for the Kaiserin and Duce.

Quickly leaning forward she turned everything off as all the girls rushed around putting everything away. Closing the suitcase with the telegrapher and headphones carefully stowed away she grabbed the suitcase and held it in her right hand. The girl with the notebook which had been quickly translating the message handed it each of the leaders a set of instructions.

Rushing down the stairs they left the church and headed to where their separate groups were waiting before leaving.

Hanako would find out later that they were needed to go investigate a claim of the second line of defences with forts included in them as well as find key positions to sabotage to slow down the Maginot forces.

————————————————————————  
Word Ledger

Schatten Alpino: the first word is german for Shadow and the second word is Italian for Alpine (the Alpine Mountains)

Oignon: French word for Oinion

Walther P38: German pistol that uses 9mm and is relatively small.

Socca: Small appetizer pancakes popular in real life city Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a day late with this I had an emergency with my parents that forced me to have to put this on the backburner while that was solved. I hope you enjoyed this one hundred percent spy Oneshot. Let me know what you thought of this chapter as well as what you think will happen with the spies.
> 
> I saw that there were some problems with reaching the Discord server. If you had any problems with joining the server that will be dedicated to this book there are two ways to join.
> 
> 1: Friend my account: Irishluck#8194
> 
> 2: Open this link through discord or send the link to someone (this will make the invitation pop up in said messages.). https://discord.gg/TtSr5x7uZm
> 
> If you have any problems let me know.
> 
> Signed Irishluck☘
> 
> 2020/11/05


	9. Operation Schatten Alpino 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabotage and Assassinations are the name of the game here. Hina executes her plan while Ichika pulls of her mission.

Near Little Salanches  
Hina  
May 25

Hina and her crew were gathered around a small dingy table in a rundown basement, around them were enough explosives to have them be executed on sight. There was a small map of the local areas on the table where all 5 girls were gathered around. They had spent two weeks gathering information on the enemy, specifically, they learnt where the trains full of supplies and ammo passed by, which road was used by the military truck and how they could cause the most amount of trouble.

They had already received a message from headquarters on what they needed to do, blow up some rails and bridges before hiding among the population.

"Alright here's how we're gonna pull this off" Hina began bending over the table staring at the map below her.

————————————————————————

"First we need Eiko(saboteur) and Ryoko (radio operator) to destroy some rail lines" Hina spoke to the dirty blonde and black haired girls.

Silently Eiko and Ryoko were gathered around a rail line, the former dirty blond girl setting up some explosives while the latter kept watch. They had been working tirelessly through the night. Already they had destroyed four other major rail lines, with this last one it would force the Maginot forces to take trucks to bring supplies and if the other groups had done their jobs then that should also be incredibly difficult.

Eiko smiled as she finished setting the explosives, grabbing the wire attached to the explosives she began unwinding it out, tapping Ryoko's shoulder as they slowly went down the small inclination a single wire following behind her as she continued forward. Ryoko followed just a step behind her making sure the wire didn't get jumbled together as they headed away from the rail line to the bushes nearby.

Once they reached the bushes Ryoko began searching for the detonation box she had hidden nearby, while Eiko brought out her knife and cut the wire and began preparing it to attach it to the box.

"Hurry up will you, we can't be here all night," Eiko whispered to the other girl

"Give me a second, I forgot where I put it," Ryoko whispered back as she ran her hands through the bush and grass.

"Got it" She quietly exclaimed

Passing the box over to Eiko. Eiko began attaching the wire to the top of the box a soft gleam in her eyes as she finished attaching it when suddenly a loud whirring sound and the dirt being crunched and kicked up could be heard in the distance.

Quietly swearing under her breath as she saw a bright light on the side of the track speeding down following the tracks most likely in search of them as they had stirred quietly a commotion when they blew up the 5 other rail lines in the local area. Setting the box down she saw Ryoko bring out her P08 Luger pistol and make sure it was loaded.

Grabbing the handlebar from the detonation box she slammed it down, bracing herself for an explosion. An explosion that never came as she brought it back up and slammed it down again and again. Swearing under her breath she cursed the poor reliability of these old world war two dynamites.

Grabbing the wire and disconnecting it off the box she tried to reconnect them in the hope to fix it, fully aware of the car headlights getting ever closer to them. She reconnected them and set her hands on to the top of the handlebar once more as she pressed it down and immediately felt the shockwave as the tracks exploded in a fiery blaze.

Eiko's eyes were filled with pride as she watched the last rail line go up in a magnificent blaze of fire. A strong tug on her shoulder though reminded her that if they stayed here they would be found, especially with this new light source. Turning around she ran with Ryoko into the bushes taking care to bring the box with her, only the wire would be left as evidence as the car picked up speed towards the explosion.

————————————————————————

"Next Hideko (saboteur) and Ito (fighter)," Hina turned to them both and continued " you will destroy the 4 bridges we marked out already." The two Brunettes nodded in agreement

Hideko reached out her hand as far as she was willing to stretch, she was currently on the last support beam on the last bridge that she needed to blow up. She had been going at this for the better part of the night with Ito on watch and the one time they almost got caught Ito had fired at the two soldiers before they had disappeared together.

She was holding a bundle of dynamite as she tried to place it into the small crevice between a steel support beam and a concrete main beam. Climbing just slightly higher she leaned even further than she was comfortable with and placed the dynamite in the crevice and grabbed the wire using it to tie the bundle into place.

Crawling back along the beams she reached out to grab some rocks, climbing along the cliffside she gave a small cursory look around, seeing the mountains around the bridge that connected both roads.

She had just grabbed onto the ledge when the rock below her, a short gasp escaped her mouth as she tried to pull herself up. Her hands slowly slipped from the rocks and she felt gravity take hold, a scream filled the air before her shoulder felt as if it had been ripped from its socket.

Looking up she saw Ito grabbing her hand and holding it, she dangled in the air as Ito pulled her up. Panting Hideko clutched her knees as she stared down the cliff, clutching the wire she had looped through her pants.

Setting it up on the detonation box she grabbed the handlebar and pressed it down, watching the series of explosions along the bridge as the bridge began to collapse on itself and became a pile of rubble at the base of both cliffs.

———————————————————————

"Finally Kawa (Assassin) and I will assassinate the lieutenant in town. All of us need to meet up in the morning at the church, bring your radio there Ryoko"

Hina blew her hair out of her face as she clutched her pistol inside her coat as she leaned on the outside of the building. Kawa had set herself up across the street with her own pistol as they waited for the lieutenant to make his way to his office.

How did they know that the lieutenant would be making their way to his office, well Hideko was supposed to blow up the bridge in this area.

Looking at her watch on her hand Hina counted down the seconds, just as she reached zero an explosion could be heard in the distance. That was bridge one she smiled.

A few buildings away Hina and Kawa saw a door open and out of the building came a group of officers. The eight officers began running down the street as Kawa had at some point gotten to next to her. Gripping her pistol she watched as they came closer and closer in till they were just a mere 20 feet away.

Whipping out their pistols both Hina and Kawa stood in their way as they levelled their guns on them. It's just a game. That was the only phrase going through Hina's mind as she justified what she was about to commit.

The seconds felt like minutes as she squeezed the trigger and the gun fired off. The first officer fell down and Kawa then shot. Within a minute everything was silent once more. Hina's gun still had two bullets as did Kawa's as she stared at the eight corpses on the ground. Walking over to them she found the lieutenant among them and fired two more shots into her head just to make sure.

Turning around she saw Kawa already mechanically reloading her gun as she spoke "Let's go chief, we got to get out of here, this place is gonna be crawling with baguette eaters."

Nodding Hina reloaded her pistol and wrapped her coat around her as she followed Kawa into the dark alley.

————————————————————————  
Near Little Montgenevre  
Ichika (Codename: Ange)  
May 25

Ichika smirked as she studied the building in front of her. Her team had set out to create roadblocks and such but she had a different objective.

She was to kill the colonel in the building up ahead silently. She also needed to kill a major and captain who had been designated as competent enough to be eliminated by the high command.

Ichika didn't care all too much as long as she got to kill. She knew that she probably wasn't the most stable person out there but she loved the adrenaline rush she got during her training missions.

The building was a two-story tall building in the middle of the town where it was the busiest right next to all the dorms where the entire battalion of soldiers slept as well as the military base just two streets away.

Any screw-ups on her part and she would certainly die today. That thought sent a tingling zing through the 14-year-olds spine.

The first floor was fairly simple containing the lobby and a few offices for the lower-level officers who had gone home already. The second floor was where all the action was gonna take place today. It contained all the documents that she could steal that was valuable as well as her four main targets who were staying up to this ridiculous hour. It was almost midnight after all!

The reason for the meeting was simple, the captain had gotten herself spotted last week which had raised all sorts of alarms in the area. By killing these individuals she not only would be throwing some chaos into the invasion that would be coming in less than 6 hours but she would also be throwing any anti-spy plans into disarray as their leaders would suddenly be killed and their plans would be gone.

The young girl had her hair neatly combed and resting behind her shoulders, softly cascading down except for the bangs that were covering her left eye. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and dark blue skirt that reached her knees. She had the black cloak on with its hood raised this time.

Sowed to her cloak was multiple tools that she could slide in and out of her cloak, most of them being used for quietly entering places that she was not supposed to be in. She was quite proud of these self-made tools and couldn't wait to use them.

Her back right below her blouse at her lower back was a *Nahkampfmesser (German close combat knife) in its shear horizontally attached to her. She still had her hidden knife-comb which she put inside one of her pockets and her Walther P38 pistol which was holstered at her lower back using the skirt to hold it against her skin.

Her calculating red eyes gleamed with anticipation and excitement as she studied the heavy guards around the building and their movement. She waited around for an extra hour as she waited for the guard's shift to change, she had already calculated that once the guards rotated, she would have around 2 hours before the guards changed again. Meaning if she killed any guards during that specific shift, well they would be found.

Slipping into the dark alley she began making her way towards the building, she had multiple options on how to enter the building, the first one was from one of the doors on the first level either the front or back doors. While easy to get to and enter from the downside was it was heavily guarded. The second option was entering from the side window's, sadly her height didn't allow her to pull this off. The last option was to find a way to the roof, the only reasonable way would be from the dorms on the left and even then the dorms were only one story high. The last option she could think of was to climb up the side, and although she could do so the risk of getting spotted was too great.

Peaking from the alley she stared across the street at the two guards standing guard to the front door. The building was on the corner of the street, of which she had to cross to get to the front door. Standing up straight she began walking down the street blending into the background easily as if she was just another innocent girl. Crossing the street she found herself on the corner of the building.

Now for a small distraction, she smirked as she found a sizeable rock before she gripped it in her hand and threw it onto the ground hard. The rock hit the concrete loudly as the girl pressed her back against the wall a few inches from the corner, her hand resting on the handle of her knife.

"Hey, did you hear that? We should check it out, the captain told us to investigate anything suspicious after all." one of the guards told the other in french.

"Yeah we should both go check it out." the other one said causing Ichika to frown slightly at the thought of them both coming over.

"Nah what if it's a distraction so they can sneak in. Just shout if there's anything."

She heard only one pair of footsteps coming in her direction as she sighed in relief. The guard turned the corner, it was a girl no older than sixteen in her blue Maginot uniform. The girl's eyes widen as in a flash Ichika had drawn her 7 inches (17cm) knife and had jabbed it into the girl's throat. Her other arm covered the girl's mouth as she gurgled slightly, in between her fingers blood began to poor as she slowly brought the girl to the ground taking care to not allow her gun to fall to the ground from her fingers.

As the girl's eyes became glassy Ichika pulled the knife out of the girl's throat and wiped it on her clothes. Dragging the girl a bit further away she rested her against the wall before she waited at the corner once more.

"Hey, Yui you okay?" the guard asked

" Come on Yui stop joking around" the guard continued after not hearing any response.

A pair of footsteps made there way over towards the corner, out came the other guard who turned the corner and stared in shock at the dead body of Yui against the wall. Ichika brought her hand down hard on the gun it clattered onto the ground and her other hand holding the knife went to stab the girl's throat.

The surprised guard reacted and dodged the knife as she scrambled for her gun on the floor, this proved to be a vital mistake as Ichika brought her arm around the girl's throat and thrust her knife into her back piercing the lung.

The girl opened her mouth to scream only to cough out blood as she began to gasp for breath as her lung collapsed. The girl flailed around as Ichika brought her hand over her mouth and nose. The guard flung around desperately as she tried to get Ichika of her only for her movements to become sluggish before stopping.

Letting go of the now dead body Ichika watched as it dropped to the ground, panting slightly Ichika's eye's shone bright red, an almost crazy look in her eyes that gleamed with excitement.

"That had been more exciting than I thought it would be, the adrenaline that pumped through my veins and the exhilarating feeling. Mmmm... It was a bit tiring though" She muttered to herself still panting softly.

Turning the corner herself she wrapped her cloak around her as she slipped her knife back into its sheath. Ignoring the slight wet feeling on the front of her shirt (Damm blood ruined her shirt she thought to herself) she made her way to the front of the door and pulled out her lockpicking tools. She wasn't a pro at this, she had only had a month's training but that was good enough for most locks.

Pulling the hook pick back she heard a satisfying click after having screwed around for a few minutes. Gripping the handle she turned it and swung the door open. Entering the building she let the door softly click shut.

Her shoes made soft pit-pat sounds as she quietly treaded forward slightly crouched as she found herself in a fairly large lobby. There was a desk in front of her presumably for a secretary and plenty of chairs for waiting around the room as well as what looked like a used blackboard covering a section of a wall.

Off to the left side was some stair's leading up towards the second floor. There were also two hallway's going left and right probably leading to some offices. Continuing to walk forward Ichika winced slightly at the sound of her footsteps.

Moving up the stairs she reached the second floor, there were three rooms each with glass showing the inside of the rooms that were full of office desks with the occasional bigger table for meetings. There was only one room with lights on though.

Crouched down she moved to the lower half of the walls and peered into the room with the lights on. That was where her targets were, of course, they had to be having a meeting which meant that she couldn't take them out one by one. Moving to the other rooms she peered in and was glad to know that walls were blocking the vision from room to room.

Bringing out the lockpicking tools she went to work once more, she might as well gather some intelligence while she was here she mused. A minute later and she was rummaging through the desks for anything important.

Nothing in the first room, she moved to the next room over lockpicking it first before she also searched only finding a folder with some names of units in the area. Folding the paper she pocketed it into her cloak before she made her way to the room containing her targets once more.

She racked her brain for any way she could silently kill them without using her gun. Peering in once more she noted all the information, there were some desks although less than the other rooms. There were a few filing cabinets against the walls and they had three windows of which two were open.

"Intruder alert! Someone killed Yui and Sakura!" a screaming voice pierced the air of calm and broke Ichika out of her thoughts. A small curse at her own foolishness for not hiding the bodies or getting on with the mission.

She watched as the 5 officers inside the building gathered around the table looked around wildly. Reaching to her lower back Ichika pulled out her Walther P38 handgun and stood up abruptly. It was now or never, she had to kill them and get out of here. She had 8 rounds in her pistol.

Bringing its sights onto the first girl, the Colonel, she squeezed the trigger and the first shot shattered the glass in front of her causing it to shatter and cascaded onto the ground. The shot hit its target as the 4 other girls froze at the sound of the gunshot. Quickly swivelling to the next girl she squeezed the trigger and the gun kicked back slightly once more and she saw the girl spin as she was hit. The last three girls began drawing their guns as she fired once more hitting one of the girl's arms.

Two pistols aimed at her as she moved to her right and fired blindly once more before pressing her body against the wall. She barely registered the two opposing gunshots, she swung her gun once more and rested it against the wall and shot at one of the girls who was peeking over a flipped desk, the girl fell backwards and her gun clattered in the distance.

Breathing heavily Ichika barely registered that she had only three bullets left in her gun. She glanced at the wall and noticed the top of it having been chipped by a bullet. She only had at most another minute before this building would be swarmed by soldiers.

Swinging upwards she levelled her pistol and shot twice, missing one and grazing the other girl's arm with the other bullet. She moved over to the wall on the other side of the door and fired as the girl popped over the wall once more and missed once more. A soft smirk dancing on her lips as she hid behind the wall once more, disregarding the cascading glass that fell onto her.

Ejecting the empty magazine in her pistol she grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket before grabbing her only spare magazine and shoving it into her pistol and pulled the slide back. Popping up and above she saw the other girl do the same as the pistol kicked back in her hand hitting the girl in the chest as she fell back onto the ground.

Vaulting over the wall where the glass used to be she rushed over to the girls. Finding one of them crying in pain holding her arm, shaking her head and her eyes wide as she muttered please over and over again. She pointed her pistol and felt it kick once more, a quick and merciless death as she double-checked the other girls confirming their deaths.

Ichika barely registered her panting or how her hair was all messed up over her shoulders. The drying blood on her chest, her eyes filled with crazy excitement. Adrenalin pumping through her veins as she fell in love with this feeling. She could smell the smell of blood, it was weirdly rejuvenating.

Ichika's blood-red eyes glanced at the table as she scanned over the documents they had been discussing before grabbing them and rolling them up and stuffing them in her pockets. She went to turn around before she brought her hand to her pocket and grabbed her matchbox.

Swiping the match she saw it catch fire as she flicked her hand and watched it fall on a piece of paper and catching fire. That should be a good enough distraction if worse came to worse she thought to herself as she ran back and vaulted over the wall. Her mind was running a mile per hour as she turned to the stairs and proceeded to go down them.

Her feet stomped down the steps as her hand rested on the railing while the other one held her pistol. She suddenly stopped as she saw up ahead of her a group of six girls rushing through the door into the lobby. Raising her pistol she shot three times as she rushed back up the stairs.

Racking her mind she tried to find a way to get out of this situation, she didn't want to die. Her eyes fell onto the stairs to the roof as she peeked near the stairs and found three girls rushing towards them. An echoing three shots and she quickly pulled back as the concrete chips flew past her.

She turned and rested her arms on the side once more and fired three more shots hitting one of the girls rushing the stairs with one of them. She pulled back and ran, up the stairs and gripped the handle to the door to the roof.

She turned and felt it being locked pulling back a few steps she pointed her pistol at the handle and squeezed the trigger. The handle was blown off as the slide to her pistol locked itself.

"Fuck I'm out," she said out loud

She took a few steps forward and bashed her shoulder to the door and felt it fly open. A bit quicker than she expected, crashing onto the floor she quickly scrambled up and got back onto her feet. Looking around wildly she could hear the shouts from behind her. She spotted the dorms to the left, taking a deep breath she began running on the flat roof.

Her foot fell on the slab of stone at the end of the building as she pushed with all her might. Her hood fell down, her silver hair trailing after her head. The cloak spread behind her looking as if she had some wings attached to her as she began falling towards the roof of the dorms.

Shots rang out behind her as she fell and hit the building crashing to the ground, all her limbs hurt and sore. A quick look behind and she saw some soldiers at the end of the roof aiming their rifles.

Bolting once more towards the edge of the roof of the dorm she jumped once more. There was no surrendering for spies and assassins she remembers being told as she jumped towards the street.

It was torture or death.

She heard more gunshots before she hit the pavement of the street. She bit back a scream as a bullet enter and exited her side. It had missed any vitals but that didn't stop the pain spreading like fire from the wound.

She hit the ground and felt another spike of pain as she rolled on the pavement before ending on her feet and darting forward with a will and speed she didn't realize was within her. The dull pain in her ankle being completely disregarded as she disappeared within the alleys.

The few dozen soldiers outside the building and on the roof stared in disbelief at the girl and the small red puddle of blood she had left behind about a soccer ball big. It took them a few seconds before a group of soldiers went to chase after the girl only to enter the alley and find no trace of the small silver-haired girl that had darted in there only moments ago.

————————————————————————  
Word Ledger

Nahkampfmesser : A german WW1 and WW2 close combat knife that is 7 inches long and sharpened on boths sides. Great for stabbing and slashing in close distance.

This is rather long for a one-shot but I didn't want to cheap out on this. I was honestly full of excitement as I wrote this one-shot, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had written it. I hope you guys enjoy the longer one-shot too, a bit of an apology since I couldn't post it yesterday due to life.

Let me know what you guys thought of each section of the one-shot. If you enjoyed Hina and her fellow agents doing their missions or if you enjoyed the slightly off Ichika and her assassination mission.

I saw that there were some problems with reaching the Discord server. If you had any problems with joining the server that will be dedicated to this book there are two ways to join.

1: Friend my account: Irishluck#8194

2: Open this link through discord or send the link to someone (this will make the invitation pop up in said messages.). https://discord.gg/TtSr5x7uZm

If you have any problems let me know.

Signed Irishluck☘

2020/12/11


	10. Spy, Assassin and Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows alongside the Burden of Command chapter fixing a few plotholes in that chapter as well as exploring how Ichika turned out into a bleeding dying mess as well as a follow-up conversation by Anzu to wrap it all up.

Little Montegenevre  
Ichika (Code name Ange)  
May 29

Ichika rested inside her new room, the new Inn that the group had bought, she was all alone her group had left the day before to mask themselves along with the refugee's fleeing combat. Sadly both her wound, her sprained ankle and the information she had managed to steal had made it so that she would have to wait for Ooarai to take over the town before leaving.

Thankfully her twisted ankle seemed to have become a simple dull pain when she walked on it and the swelling had gone down. It probably helped that it was wrapped up with some bandages and she had been given a bit of medicine when she got back to the group for the pain and to help with healing.

Her sides still hurt from the bullet wound though thankfully it had passed cleanly through her body and hadn't hit anything vital. Still according to the captain she had lost quite a lot of blood, something along the lines of 15-25 percent of her blood which had made her a bit more lethargic and tired than usual. The wound had thankfully not gotten infected and her clothes from that night had been successfully dumped.

She still remembered that night, the rendezvous point had been the church in the southeast end of the town where they would contact headquarters one last time before they would prepare to join the refugees fleeing the "evil" Ooarai-Anzio armies.

After having hit the ground and running into the alley with a speed she hadn't known she had, she thought she had gotten away after 5 minutes of twisting and turning through the town and had reached the south end of the town. She had spent an hour making sure they weren't tailing her before she got to the church and got some care in the form of bandages from her team.

She changed into some spare clothes and just as she finished a patrol had entered the church. They quickly dispatched themselves of the patrol, sadly they hadn't been able to stop it from escalating into a gunfight. Stealing some ammo for her pistol as well as a rifle and some rifle ammo. The team circled through the town sticking to the shadows of the alleys and having enough close calls to give someone a heart attack before they got into the middle of the town and entered an Inn called "Chalet Plein Sud".

The next day she mostly slept while they escaped with the refugee's, she managed to reconfigure the radio in her room to intercept the frequency of the enemies radios. She had also cleaned the rifle she had stolen and found an appropriate hiding spot for it before simply listening in on the Maginot soldiers as they talked about the incoming forces from the east.

Now she was on her bed, back resting against the wall as she cleaned her knife and pistol idly while also listening in on the radio as they talked over about their plans to intercept the incoming Ooarai forces coming down the main highway through the valley where they're ambush lay, it would most likely wipe out the entirety of the Ooarai forces that had been sent down that road delaying the taking of the town.

She couldn't do much to help the Ooarai forces, she couldn't give them this information and according to her captain, she was too valuable with the plans she held to risk herself. Apparently, a spy, or was she an assassin, the value went up several degrees when they held the entire plan of defence for the enemy team. Unknown to her at the time she had picked up both the plan's Maginot had in place to stop all the spies from getting past the second defensive line and the plans to destroy the Ooarai-Anzio armies with hopefully the result of the Ooarai empire and Anzio empire suing for peace.

The Anti-spy plan was simple if not a bit brutal and cruel, all civilians from the Alpino area would be refused at the second line of defences and instead be turned back around. Any that refused would be considered enemies of the Confederation and be shot for treason. Again its simplicity, brutality and cruelty would force all spies to either turnaround or be shot.

The plan Confederation High-command had come up with for was deadly in its simplicity and its cunningness. They would set up a weak first line of defences and have a fighting retreat while destroying as much infrastructure as possible luring the Ooarai and Anzio forces into pursuing deeper into the mountains where supplies will be stretched through the rough terrain that is the mountains. Finally, the second line of defences would be strategically made to stop the enemy armies from easily connecting and wait for supplies to become sparse for the enemy before launching a counterattack destroying the Ooarai and Anzio armies. It was ambitious and simple with a worst-case scenario being that they defend the supposedly strong second line of defences although apparently, they hadn't finished building the fort line.

Of course, having been forced to stay in her room for an entire day and morning just listening in to the Maginot command as they dealt with the advancing Ooarai army had been enlightening, to say the least.

It seemed that the Maginot command was more divisive than they had let on earlier. The current girl in charge was an "Eclaire" supporter, there had been a few meaner french words that had been thrown in there. Who knew that the french language had so many funny swear words she mused to herself with a small chuckle.

The subcommander was a so-called "Madeleine" supporter. There had also been quite a few mean words added to that. The entire command staff was split in half from these so-called philosophies of combat and it also seemed to spread down towards the rest of the army.

The fundamental difference between these two philosophies was that the Eclaire supporters believe in more aggressive tactics with counter-attacks and unconventional defences. Madeleine supporters on the other hand preferred conventional defensives with well-planned attacks once the enemy has exhausted themselves against their impenetrable defences.

The background chatter on the radio suddenly cut out for a few seconds before a voice resonated throughout her room.

"This is Advanced taskforce, We have spotted Anzu at the head of the convoy leading it deeper into the valley"

A few questions and reassurance that this was in fact Anzu and the commander ordered her forces to eradicate the enemies to the last girl.

Ichika's back went straight and rigid as she glanced at the radio in slight disbelief. Anzu was about to get taken out, she had of course heard of the prestigious girl who fought tooth and nail for her future high school, the odd president that gathered a team and a talented commander to save Ooarai.

If she died not only would they lose a valuable general but also a symbol of Ooarai's determination to stay alive against all costs.

Her mind was made up within a few seconds as she quickly assembled her pistol and sheathed her shiny knife. Of course, her captain would be scolding her for what she was planning on doing, it would certainly be breaching the whole don't bring attention to yourself and wait for Ooarai forces to arrive into the town but Anzu was more valuable than her at the moment.

Strapping the knife to her lower back and pocketing her pistol back into its previous spot at her lower back held tight by her new skirt. A black skirt that she had been given by her companions and a baby blue blouse. getting onto the floor she looked under the bed and grabbed the strapped rifle which had been hidden among the wooden beams of the bed frame. Pulling it out she got up and reached into the drawer pulling the four clips, a vertical piece of metal with five bullets attached to it, for the rifle.

Grabbing the bolt she pulled it back and pressed one of the clips onto the top and pushed the five bullets into the chamber before pushing the bolt forward and noting the satisfying sound of the clip being ejected as it flew off and hit a wall. Placing it on the bed she rushed over and grabbed her black cloak which had a few bullet holes courtesy of the previous mission. Checking the pockets and seeing that they didn't have holes in them she shoved the spare clips for the rifle into her pocket.

Flipping the hood up and tucking her silver hair behind her hood she barely noted the fact that the ambush had begun already. Grabbing the rifle with one hand she opened the door for the other one and rushed out of the Inn and into one of the alleys. Darting from building to building, alley to alley she made her way up north towards the command HQ where she had killed her targets two days ago.

Attempted to hid the large Maginot rifle, a beautiful piece of work, in her robes which resulted in a rather clunky looking small figure running threw the town toward the north taking care to avoid the guards bustling around and readying themselves for the incoming attack.

Once she had reached the north side of the town where the enemy HQ was she took a quick glance around at the buildings around her and found a two-story building in front of the HQ. Finding a pipe that led all the way to the top of the roof and was strapped against the wall she slung the rifle over her shoulder and grabbed the pipe with two hands and began climbing up the pipe.

Her fingers burnt with pain as they were stretched, her muscles felt like they were going to tear in her hands as she made her way up to the top. Once she reached the top she lifted herself upwards silently cursing her small height for making that climb that longer than it should have. Rolling onto her back while being at the top of the roof she panted while slowly stretching her reddening hands and slightly grimacing at the pain before she rolled back onto her stomach and got up.

Crouching she made her way up to the edge of the roof where a half high brick wall surrounded the edge of the roof and she peered above it into the building across from her. They're in the non-burnt command room where four girls hovering over a map and plenty of radio's on the walls around the room to communicate with the outside world.

Swinging the rifle back around she adjusted the sights of the Maginot rifle, a *MAS 36. Resting it against the wall she aimed down the iron sights now slightly elevated for distance. Peering into the room she recognized the leader as she had a special hat on and a set of shoulder pads that screamed authority.

Zeroing in on the target she shifted into a comfortable position and began tracking her target waiting for a better chance to fire. Her finger on the trigger guard waiting for the right moment to switch to the trigger and fire. The girl walked to the right being obscured by some other girls seemingly stopping for a few seconds before walking back to the left and leaned over placing her hands on the table.

By killing this girl she would be throwing the entire command into disarray and would be replacing this "Eclaire" supporter with a "Madeleine" supporter who had been against this ambush idea from the beginning and had been arguing that they should be retreating to the city to defend. Ichika's hope was that this kill would allow the Madeleine supporter to retreat the ambush and stop Anzy from dying.

Her back was towards Ichika with nothing obscuring the shot as her finger slowly slipped from the trigger guard to the trigger taking a deep breath she slowly exhaled as she squeezed the trigger and a loud bang reverberated throughout the busy street. All the civilians and soldiers down below snapped up towards the loud Crack sound and watched as the end of a rifle was being pulled away.

Shouts could be heard within the command room as the girl fell onto the table clutching at her throat desperately. Cursing softly Ichika muttered under her breath "too high" pulling the rifle back she pulled the bolt back and watched the shell eject out of the chamber before pushing the bolt back into place locking it into place with a new bullet.

Turning around she observed her options, there were two options since jumping off the roof would just kill her and she didn't want to go through the pain of it again. The logical option was to quickly dart down the stairs that lead to the building's main lobby and book it out of the building into the alleys. The less conventional solution was to use the blasted pipes... again.

Already hearing girls rushing into the building she sighed as her hand was forced. Slinging the rifle across her shoulders she went over the pipes stepped up onto the brick wall and quickly flipped around while dropping and gripping the ledge of the brick wall on the outer edge of the roof her cloak billowed in the air as it followed her smooth movement, thank you mountain climbing training. Grasping the pipe with both hands she began making her stealthy getaway.

Biting back a scream Ichika could hear her hurt pump as she slid down the pipe slightly and one of the bolts on the pipe bite into her hand causing her to bleed slightly. Taking a few calming breaths she proceeded down the pipe doing the reverse of what had gotten her up to the roof in the first place.

One foot lower, one hand lower, one foot lower and on it went over and over as she made a slow descent towards the ground. The rifle softly swayed with each step downwards hitting her back, her muscles struggled to withhold her weight from simply dropping at this height. Every slip added to another cut to her hands, not as bad as the first gash she had on her hands from the first unexpected slip.

She was about 14 feet off the ground when she heard steps coming down the alley, soon after a pair of Maginot soldiers speaking french turned the corner. Freezing Ichika stopped any movements and held her breath as the soldiers walked down the alley towards her still looking forward and joking with each other.

"What does command expect, for the sniper to have jumped off the roof to the alley" One of them joked to the other

"Hey, at least we aren't the ones charging into the building, imagine if its the girl from beforehand. I heard she had cleared the entire building by herself last time." The other spoke in the same tone someone would if they were telling a horror story.

"She was a maniac" the other one agreed

Soon enough they were walking past her as she kept her eyes on them, her arms shaking slightly at the strain, her feet slipping just slightly. Wincing slightly at another cut on her hands was created, she watched with hawk eyes as the soldiers with rifles at the ready walked past the hall and turned down the alley.

Letting out a sigh of relief she began her descent once more as the only thoughts running through her mind was the burning sensation in her shoulders, her arms, up her legs and her hips.

Just 10 feet from the ground Ichika felt her cut red right hand slip out from the pipe in a panic she tried to swing her hand back into place putting to much strain on it as it slid across the pipe, its bolts scratching up her hand even more as in a last-ditch and fairly stupid attempt to not fall she kicked her feet against the wall only succeeding at getting her away from the wall.

A loud thump echoed throughout the alley as she fell onto her back. Ichika screamed out in pain as her bullet wound reopened, instinctively clutching it with one hand, her back radiated with pure pain, specifically where the rifle had sat at when she fell. She was sure she was going to have a rifle size bruise on her back.

Eye's wide as her mind registered her scream she gritted her teeth and removed the hand on her side. Rolling over and hunched over she pressed one hand into the ground and struggled to her feet. Still bent over she stumbled over to the left wall and pressed her hand against it to steady herself as she swung her rifle around by its strap and clutched it in her right hand.

Taking two steps forwards with steadier legs as she leaned on the wall a bit less than when she had first started a trail of blood following her hand, her mind quickly assimilated the information around her. She needed to turn right and follow her plan through the alleys to get back to her room without being spotted before she could replace her bandages and hopefully stop the bleeding again.

A rush of steps behind her had her turn her head towards her exit as she began to hurry down the alley, stumbling every now and then when she would stop leaning on the wall for a few steps.

A yell in french to stop and her head whipped around once more where she saw two soldiers with rifles aiming at her. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her body as the pain faded away slightly as she clutched the rifle in her right hand.

Bolting forward towards the corner of the alley to the right, two cracks filled the air and a stab of pain and the sensation of the skin rippling as it absorbed the shock on her right shoulder as a spurt of blood splashed onto her cheek and warm liquid began to spread into her clothes creating a dark red spot on her beloved cloak. She gasped in pain as her body spun forward to the left into the corner that she had been turning. She had just barely entered the right passage and had slammed her back on the left wall. Her head facing the direction she had just came from.

Quick as a flash, she brought her other hand to wrap around the wooden length of the rifle and she shifted her grip onto the trigger, the stock of the gun rested on her shoulder as she ignored the sharp burning pain that erupted on her shoulder as it rested on the wound, her sides had a dull throbbing pain from her two-day-old wound.

Rushing to the wall across from her she pressed her back against the wall, her cloak flapping around her legs as she shifted to the corner and heard the steps rushing towards her. Turning the corner she raised her rifle into the air and her left arm was pressed against the wall along with the rifle reducing the shaking of the rifle, a side effect of her climb down and the shot she had just received. Tilting her head to the right so that she was looking through the iron sight of the rifle she aimed at the first girl running down the alley towards her.

*Crack*

The rifle kicked back as the girl screamed out and fell to the floor simultaneously her shoulder erupted in more pain as the rifle dug into her wound. Pulling back while simultaneously cycling the bolt ejecting the spent shell and loading the chamber with a new one. A yell brought her attention to a soldier down the alley to her right that led to the street who was raising her rifle.

Turning around she bolted down the alley flinching to the right as a shot landed to the left of her foot. Her black hood fell as it released unruly silver hair from its prison and let it flow behind her, as she skidded to a stop and turned to the left continuing onwards as thundering footsteps followed behind her as she must have attracted the attention of at least 15-25 soldiers. She was so screwed she thought to herself as she let out a burst of crazy laughter at the scenario she now found herself in.

Shifting the rifle to be held by only her left hand once more she darted right once more and exited out into the streets. Rushing across the streets she frantically turned her head from side to side as she observed a few soldiers yell out some words and proceed to join in the chase after her.

Entering the alley across the street she stopped and slammed her back against the corner before turning the corner and rested her rifle against the wall once more. Spotting one of the girls chasing her exit out of the alley into the street she squeezed the trigger.

*Crack*

Another girl fell slumping against the side of the alley as two girls behind her brought up their rifles and shot at her, chips of bricks flying off with one of them scratching her cheek. Ducking back into cover she cycled her bolt and poked out once more and aimed at one of the girls now crossing the street.

*Crack*

She cursed as the shot missed and got back into cover just in time for two shots to come flying by her. Her shoulder throbbed uncomfortably a slim blackness invading her vision because of the pain. Angling the rifle so the stock was resting against her right side she noticed the blood covering the bolt as she gripped once again. Must be from her hand she concluded as she once more pulled the bolt ejecting the shell and pushed it back into place.

Exiting once more she aimed down the iron sights, her eye's slightly widening in surprise as she realized how close they had gotten to her. They had already crossed the street and were at the edge of the alley. Shooting and not even caring to see if she had hit although the scream told notified her of the destination of her bullet. A small giggle left her lips, this was feeling her up with all the euphoria that killing seemed to bring her.

Running across the alley she crossed over into a long straight alley ending with a turn to the right. Pulling the bolt for her rifle back as she ran she fumbled in her pocket as she gripped one of the clips and pressed it into the chamber, sliding the bullets into the gun she slammed the bolt back into place disregarding the piece of metal as it bounced off the wall.

Two shots rang out as she reached the end of the alley and turned to the right just barely missing the two bullets that ripped into her robe. Ichika felt furry at her beloved cloak being ripped apart, how dare they ruin it, it was incredibly comfortable and expansive as well as making her feel cool.

"Stop tearing my cloak apart" she yelled back in french to the Maginot soldiers.

The new alley she found herself only lead to the next street over, she would have liked to put a bit more distance before having to cross once more. Her feet thundered across the paved road as she rushed across as quickly as possible.

Once more into an alley she turned around aimed and fired her rifle at the pursuing soldiers as they exited out of the alley into the street before she dashing down another long alley with no turns. While running she cycled her bolt. She smirked to herself, what was she in a cheesy spies movie she laughed to herself taking way to much enjoyment from the situation she found herself in.

The alley gently curved to the left in front of her and as she began the curve she heard a series of cracks and bullets whizz past her once more tearing into her cloak and adding a few more holes into the piece of fabric.

Mentally cursing at them she continued down the single path alley, she could feel every time she raised her left leg to take another step the pain intensifies. Her bandages and blouse had now been coated in a warm coat of blood, she was sure even her cloak had a dark red spot marring its black surface.

The exit of this passage lead once more into the streets, this time the same street she had been when she entered. Turning to her right she began dashing down the street shoving civilians out of the way. Ichika just now felt the sweat falling from her forehead, her clothes not already sticky with blood was sticky with sweat as her breathing had become laboured. Running so much was clearly taking its toll on her.

Turning to the left she was about to go across the street and into another alley when she notices two girls clad in a blue uniform that denoted them as two Maginot soldiers. They were carrying a box between them as they ran down the alley.

Turning around to go down the small road to the main road and across it, she only had a millisecond to realize four girls in the corner of her eye that were about to shoot her down the road where she came from.

Diving to the ground she shrieked out in pain as her wounds were rubbed against the concrete of the ground. Her rifle had landed a few feet in front of her as she scrambled back up moving forward at the same time, unbeknownst to her the cloak had a few new holes to decorate it. Ichika's hand shot out and snatched it from the ground as she darted forward.

Blowing her hair out of her face she sped past the buildings down to the main road turning to the left to follow it to the nearest alley when she notices a tank crossing the main road. An explosion in the distance rattled the ground as the tank lumbered onwards.

She was both not stupid enough and not crazy enough to attempt to singlehandedly fight a tank off, as amusing as the thought of a petite girl like her knocking out a tank singlehandedly. Rushing across the main road she went to enter the alley when three soldiers turned the corner to exit the alley rushing along to their defensive position.

Noticing her and identifying her as an enemy, which wasn't hard since she was bloody and was holding a rifle. They immediately raised their rifles and another dive to the side, a yell of pain and a new collection of holes in her cloak and she was on her way to ironically her Inn. Not paying attention to her pursuers that had just possibly increased by 3 she picked herself back up and ran down the street and burst through the door to the Inn.

The room with ten civilians who were all hiding at the counters or behind some tables prepared for the incoming battle stared at the pale 4,8ft(138cm) girl holding a rifle that was clearly too big for her. Her black cloak wrapped around her as the door swung close with plenty of holes in it and some tearing at the bottom for the constant running and multiple falls.

Gripping her rifle tightly Ichika made her way towards the stairs, they went up about half a floor before reaching a small platform and another set of stairs going in the opposite direction would bring them to the second floor.

Rushing upwards she barged into her room and immediately began going through her drawers, underneath all her clothes was a first aid kit. Throwing it onto the bed she opened it up, a quick glance and she saw the soldiers preparing outside to enter the Inn.

Grabbing the bandages she roughly brought them over to her right hand. Glancing at the hand she noticed all the cuts and the larger gash in the middle of her hand, it wasn't deep enough to scare but it was fairly deep. Her hand was pale compared to her usual beige-pinkish skin tone, right now they looked more albino skin tone. Wrapping her hand with the bandages she grabbed the scissors inside the first aid kit and cut the bandages, tucking the flap of bandage leftover under the bandages wrapped around her hand.

Doing the same for her other hand she winced in pain and searched through the first aid kit coming upon a small tube with a needle at the end looking like those small superglue bottles. Grabbing the small tube containing a 1/4 of morphine she dragged her left sleeve up and slide the needle into her forearm and pressed on the tube emptying its contents into her body before ripping it off and shoving it into her left cloak pocket opposite of her pocket with ammo. Soon all the pain would drift away allowing her to fully concentrate on her little last stand in the Inn. She could already some of its effects as her the darkness around her vision slowly abated away.

Grabbing her rifle she glanced once more outside to note the girls gathered on the street doing nothing, resetting her sights to just 100 meters range she opened the door to her balcony building which she had yet to ever go on. Bringing the rifle onto her shoulder she aimed and squeezed the trigger, a crack followed by one of the girls dropping to the ground shocked the rest of the girls as she retreated back into her room.

The sounds of war could be heard getting closer and closer to the town itself, actually, it seemed like the battle had extended into the city itself now.

Cycling her rifle she made her way down the stairs and stopped halfway down as she noticed two girls that had entered the building hidden behind two tables. Throwing herself backwards and out of danger she felt her black cloak wrapping around her and two rifle shots echo in the tight confines of the Inn. The civilians around the room shouted in surprise.

Ichika didn't bother to get up as she crawled to the edge of the stairs, with only half a roll she could get herself out of danger as the stairs she had just came in would act as cover for her. A barely concealed laugh at the cowboy movie feeling she couldn't seem to shake from this scenario she proceeded to peek out her rifle she fired hitting one of the tables before ducking into cover avoiding two more incoming shots. Cycling the bolt she peeked out once more and saw the door open as four more soldiers rushed into the building, taking aim she shot the second one to come through the door.

Darting back into cover she cycled her bolt once more and went to peek again her rifle sliding back into place when three shots echoed and threw chips of wood all over her. Flinching she closed her eyes before going back in and seeing one of the five girls remaining to poke over her wooden table ready to shoot her. Two rifle shots echoed throughout the room as her target fell backwards rifle flying to the side as another shower of chips of wood scratched up her face.

Not bothering to move she cycled her bolt and shifted her rifle to the next soldier that popped over their cover when the door slammed open once more. As quick as a flash her iron sights laid on her target and she squeezed her trigger shooting the poor girl that came rushing through the door.

She didn't even have time to scream as she fell to the floor dead her body stopping the swinging door from closing. Two more girls came through the door as she rolled to the side clutching the rifle as she gripped it with her left hand and pulled the bolt back, shoving her right hand she gripped the last clip in her hand and brought it out before placing it above the chamber.

Pushing her last five rifle bullets into the rifle she pushed the bolt into place making the metal pieced go flying forward ricocheting down the stairs. Shifting even more to the right she brought herself into a crouching position where she could spot between the stair railings one of the girls ready to shoot at where she used to be.

The girl was behind another one of these tables as Ichika shrugged her light silver hair to the side and shot the rifle once more the girl being hit in the shoulder and spinning out onto the ground crying out in pain.

Cycling the bolt she heard two other girls rushing inside as she whirled around the stairs and shot at one of them barely missing them. Whirling back around she felt her skin get cut into on her left shoulder. Getting back into cover she ran up the stairs retreating to her room which was located directly in front of the stairs.

Leaving her door open she pressed herself against the brick wall and glanced down to her shoulder noticing that the feeling which oddly lacks any pain if she hadn't remembered the morphine she had stuck into her left forearm earlier.

A soft giggle left the young girl's throat as she realized the ridiculousness of the situation right now. She felt like she was some character in an old movie doing a final last stand. She still didn't want to die and hoped that the Ooarai forces would hurry themselves to come to rescue her as she began feeling the effects of lack of blood really hit her compared to before where it simply was overridden by her adrenaline. Her action which had been driven by adrenalin for the most part seemed to no longer be enough as they felt sluggish in their movement.

Her hands felt clammy and moist as she gripped the rifle tighter and turned the corner of the door. Her rapid breathing threw her aim off slightly as the rifle began shaking again, a sudden wave of weakness seems to envelop her body.

She giggled again at the other weirdness of this feeling, the excitement of combat which she had been truly enjoying seems to have faded away or been overcome with this new feeling. It felt like being at death's door.

Closing her eyes tightly she snapped them open as she heard rushing footsteps up the stairs. She disregarded the odd warm feeling that trailed down her leg to her foot as well as the wet clothes sticking to her arm as she zeroed in on the girl that had just turned the corner to come after her. Her rifle swayed softly as she timed the uncontrollable swaying for when the rifle was on its mark.

*Crack*

The girl fell onto the ground and tumbled a few steps down the stairs. Quickly cycling her bolt she noticed the girl just behind her get hit in the legs by her now-dead compatriot and fall onto the ground hitting her back against the wall behind her. The rifle swayed a bit more wildly and she shot.

A small hole appeared next to the girl's head as she looked as if she was about to die from fright. Getting back into cover she slammed her back into cover and slide down the wall slightly a red mark being left behind as she cycled the bolt. Turning the corner again she flinched back into cover as a bullet flew past her.

Sliding down the wall a bit in till she was crouched she turned the corner and rested her rifle against the wall as she squashed the uneasiness feeling her up. With her rapid panting, she sounded as if she had run a marathon as she brought its iron sights onto the corner of the stairs where another girl turned the corner aiming at her.

A gunshot echoed and the girl fell down onto the floor before being quickly pulled out of the way. She quickly cycled her bolt, she was having a bit of trouble remembering which bullet she was on. Another girl turned the corner while she was pushing the bolt back into place.

Bringing the rifle up so impressively fast her body ran on automatic as she aimed and shot her rifle all in one action although the massive swaying forced her to miss and made the other girl flinch away giving her just enough time to duck back into cover and slam her back into the wall.

Pulling the bolt away she looked into her chamber and found the rifle empty. Throwing it to the side she reached to her lower back and gripped her trusty pistol. Her whole body was now shaking uncontrollably as some laughter left her lips. She wasn't sure why she was laughing as she gripped the pistol resting it on her lap as she had slid all the way into a sitting position.

Hearing some steps coming up the stairs she brought the pistol to just barely peek out of the doorway pointed in the general direction of the stairs. She shot all eight times in one go, her shaking arm and the recoil of the shots resulting in the gun-jumping in several directions before clicking a few times as her finger continued squeezing the trigger multiple times.

A loud buzzsaw sound came from outside as well as the rumbling of a tank. The Ooarai army seems to have finally gotten here. She needed to deliver the letters to them she mildly thought to herself. Grabbing her one spare magazine she clicked the button and shook her pistol throwing the empty magazine to the side before slamming in a new one.

Struggling up she heard another loud sound come from outside and the sound of shearing metal. Once on her feet she poked her pistol once more and shot a few times towards the stairs. Pushing through the weakness that felt like an anvil was resting on each of her limbs, she slowly got up and steadied herself on her feet. Shooting two more shots towards the stairs she bolted towards the railings ignoring the Ratata coming from outside.

Pointing her right arm backwards ignoring the streak of blood that followed down her arm creating a dark red line along her black cloak's sleeve, she fired the rest of her shots at the doorway and the stairs before crashing into the railing that reached up to her stomach. She had thrown herself into the railings shattering it as she free fell down the balcony onto the street pavement below her. She brought her right arm in as her vision swam with black spots and was all blurry.

She could barely make out the Panzer IV tank as she crashed into the groan her head whipping onto a dead body. The pieces of wood crashed around her as she clutched her pistol tightly. She barely heard the shouting coming from a girl as she rolled onto her back.

A girl ran up to her and as she struggled to get up, she needed to accomplish her mission before she passed out. She needed to deliver her mission sadly her legs seem to turn traitor at the last moment as she collapsed to the ground.

Her vision seems to clear for a few brief seconds as her body's soft shaking kept reminding her that she was at death's door. Recognizing the girl who had moved her onto her lap as Anzu she realize that she needed to accomplish her mission.

Slowly reaching into her coat she felt Anzu tense up just slightly before she pulled out the pieces of paper, the plans.

"Important.... papers..." were the only words she was able to whisper out, her breathing becoming even more ragged than before.

Looking down at herself she resisted the urge to giggle as she saw how much blood she had lost this past half-hour. She looked like she was from a horror movie, it oddly amused her as she noted to herself how much blood she had lost. Unconsciously she let part of her thoughts slip through her lips.

"I've lost a lot of blood"

"Hey! Hey! Stay with me here!" Anzu yelled at her clearly worried at her odd and wild thoughts.

She looked back at Anzu and couldn't stop herself from giggling softly, it was like a movie or tv show. If it followed script it would have her die right after she gave her message she continued to giggle, at least it was fun a part of her mused.

"what?!" Anzu's loud voice shook her out of her thoughts as the girl seem to look at her like she was crazy, not that she wasn't used to it her team had thought she was pretty crazy. A psycho they had called her... or was that a socio, she couldn't quite remember.

"You... should read those... papers" she insisted as she pushed the papers into her hand

Two other girls seem to arrive with a long stretcher, she noted that they were medics thanks to their large red crosses on their helmets.

They gripped her legs and shoulders and loaded her onto the stretcher before picking it up, her eyelids were fluttering open every now and then as one of them asked her.

"What's your blood type miss,"

It took her a bit to gather the information that she had learnt a while ago.

"O-type"

Clutching her pistol she brought both arms into the stretcher mildly noting the fact that her light sliver hair with some clumps of blood was hanging off the sides of the stretcher.

"...Morphine..." she struggled to tell them that she had already taken some morphine, it could kill her if they didn't know after all.

"We'll get you some morphine after your at a spot we can treat you."

She tried to shake her head but only accomplished tilting her head to one side as she muttered out.

"Had... some.... morph..."

"You've had some" the one near her head said

She nodded slightly

They stopped for a few seconds as the girl gathered some blood from her shoulder and wrote an M on her forehead.

————————————————————————  
Medical tents  
Ichika  
June 1st

Glancing around her room for the hundredth time she absentmindedly cleaned her knife for the twentieth time today. She was on a medical cot surrounded by white blinders only occasionally disturbed as nurses and doctors checked up on her. She was apparently following the army and was in a field behind the battle, only the most distant of sounds of war is heard.

Other than her bed and pure white bedding she had her clothes in a neat pile on a chair to her left and a pole with a blood bag on it with a large white paper with O- on it. There was a transparent tube filled with a red liquid that trailed down to her forearm that had a needle in it.

Unexpectedly the blinders were pushed to the side as a young girl that she quickly recognized as Anzu walked into the area. She had her twin-tailed red hair, she was dressed in a very lax uniform unbuttoned quite a bit and she had a potato in one hand as she ate it.

"I thought you were going to be in a worse shape" she noted at her

Ichika shrugged as she noted how her skin had regained its colour.

"Turns out I got quite a bit of luck, the shot to my shoulder somehow ricochet off. Without that I would be dead in that Inn." she pointed out

"I read the plans and sent them further up the command chain."

"Good, there gonna need it. Glad my plan to save you worked anyways" Ichika wore and an innocent smirk on her face

"What?"

"the ambush, I killed their leader and the replacement preferred having her troops back in the town." She proudly noted

"ah, thanks... Why is someone so young here. You can't be older than ten you should still be in elementary." Anzu questioned

"I'm fourteen!" Ichika's eyes darkened slightly as she yelled at Anzu

"Why does everyone think I'm so young," she muttered to herself

"Oh sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have judged I get enough of it myself thanks to my size," Anzu responded sheepishly

"It's okay... I sneaked into Ooarai high and got recruited about a month into it. My French, English and Japanese languages seemed to have been of enough interest for the Imperial Agency to recruit me. I got a VR and put it on before anyone noticed." Ichika calmly explained

Anzu gave her a cheeky grin as she took a bite out of her potato, it was the best she could find in till she resupplied on her dried sweet potatoes.

"I think I'll be temporarily borrowing you for my army. I need a new machine gunner. Afterwards... well I have an idea but I need to speak to Miho about it" She spoke softly a sense of assured victory in her voice

"I get to meet Miho, the Kaiserin herself." fanatic loyalty shines in the young girl's eyes as she stared at Anzu full of hope.

"Yes, welcome to the team Ichika. I can see us becoming good friends in the future." Anzu brought her hand out

Chuckling the girl shook her hand and schooled her face back to a simple smirk.

"I hope you can take me, most describe me as a bit crazy," Ichika spoke with an odd glint in her eyes.

————————————————————————  
Word ledger

MAS 36: A tough reliable french WW2 rifle that took a lot of inspiration from famous rifles like the Kar98K and the Enfield MkIII. It was well used well after the war, only its aesthetic is its only downfalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guys... I didn't like how this turned out and had decided to take two more days to rewrite the entire one-shot. I know some of you must have started getting annoyed that Ichika seems to be capitalizing these one-shots... they are supposed to not follow anyone character for too long but I have really enjoyed writing her character out so I decided to work it out in a way as to introduce her into the main story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I certainly did and I can promise you new characters and new locations for the next one-shot. I hope you guys are looking forward to it. Like always reviews/comments are always appreciated and encouraged.
> 
> Signed Irishluck☘  
> 2020/12/12

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot following the Jatkosota Girls as they get up to they're stealing mischief once again. Anyway's hope you enjoyed this please let me know what you think of this so far. Thank you for all the support. 
> 
> Signed Irish🍀


End file.
